


The Deal

by RumbelleFairyTale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleFairyTale/pseuds/RumbelleFairyTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and her father can't pay their rent anymore. Her father tries to use Belle to gain a little extra time but everyone knows that Mr. Gold doesn't give extensions. So Mr. Gold, the richest man in town, suggests a deal.<br/>Set in cursed Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

She was walking through the park, alone.

She wanted time for herself. Belle was a young, beautiful and intelligent woman who always wanted to leave her quiet little hometown called Storybrooke. She love nothing more than books. Her mother died long ago. Belle barely remembered her. She lived with her father in a small apartment. They owned a flower shop. The person who owned their apartment and their shop was Mr. Gold. 

Mr. Gold was the richest man in town. No one liked him and it seemed like he liked no one as well. Surely a reason that no one liked him was because he owned most of the town. No one knew one private thing about him. He was a cold person who let no one in his heart. He lived alone in a villa at the edge of the town. He owned a pawn shop. It was a small shop but it was full of trinkets. Only few people dared to come in there and buy something. 

Belle was totally lost in thought. She always thought of him as a rather handsome man. He always wore a hand tailored suit and his hair always seemed perfect. She liked his hair very much. It was rather long and brown with a few grey strands. It looked so soft. Belle always wanted to touch it.

Belle smiled.

Then suddenly she ran into someone. She looked up in shock and saw _him_.

"Oh... Mr. Gold... I'm... I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where is was going. I'm so sorry!"

He looked down at her and smiled. "It's no matter, my dear. The day cannot get any worse than it already is. But..." He looked a little worried at her. "Is everything alright with you? You look rather pale."

Belle looked up into his brown eyes. "Yes... Yes. I'm fine."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure?" Belle nodded. "Should I accompany you for a little walk?" She looked wide-eyed up at him. "If you have to leave it's fine" he added in a nervous voice.

"No, I don't mind at all. I could use a little company." She smiled up at him.

Belle did not dare to hook her arm through his. She was a little nervous but Mr. Gold was unexpectedly... _nice_. He never was nice. They even had a nice discussion about Tolkien. She was surprised to find out that he enjoyed reading as well. He even _laughed_. Belle wondered if he was the same Mr. Gold she knew as a cold man who never smiled and hated everyone.

Belle carefully avoided the subject money in their conversation. She knew that he did not like to speak of it.

Mr. Gold even walked her home. She smiled at him. "Thank you for the company, Mr. Gold."

"Thank you, too, Miss French" He smiled and walked away. Belle blushed a little as he said her name. She looked after him and went straight up to her room.

 

* * *

 

This walk followed many more. At least once a week. Actually never by purpose. It seemed that both of them liked to walk in the park. Sometimes he even invited her to drink tea in his shop. They seemed to like each other. Mr. Gold seemed to get nicer with every walk and with every cup of tea. She even dared to say that she really  _liked_ him.

 

* * *

 

 

Belle woke early. She showered, dressed and then aet breakfast. Her father came down and sat beside her. He looked tired. She could tell he did not sleep well this night.

"Listen, Belle. As you know we don't have the money... " That was true. They did not have all the money. They needed 200 dollars more. It was impossible to get so much money in only one day. And the rent was due tomorrow. "And Gold hates me. So ... maybe could you go to him and ask for an extension? He seems to like you, Belle, please."

Belle knew that this was coming. But still she was angry that her father was too much of a coward to ask Mr. Gold himself. "Of course you are too afraid to ask him yourself. But fine. I will go to him." She said angry and finished her breakfast.

It was still very early but Belle was sure that Mr. Gold had already opened his shop. The shop was not far away. She was there within a few minutes. Belle stood in front of the door and began to become nervous. But then she finally opened the door. The bell above the door rang.

Mr. Gold stood behind the counter and polished a watch. He looked up and when he saw her, he smiled. "Miss French, actually I intended to come to you tomorrow to collect the rent."

She looked down and approched him. "Yes... um... about the rent. That's why I am here..." She did not need to continue. Mr. Gold already knew what she was saying.

"You do not have it, right? How much?"

"200 dollars... but in two weeks we'll have it. Please, Mr. Gold, I promise we'll have it by then!" She begged but he looked stern at her.

"You do know that I do not give extensions, Miss French? I never do, I am sorry." He approched her slowly. "But then, we could make a deal."

"A deal? Yes, of course. What do you want?" Her face lightened up a little. Maybe he would show mercy.

"I don't think you'll agree but I guess you have nothing else to offer... I would like to have _you_."

She looked shocked up at him. He was only inches away. "Excuse me?"

He smiled. "I would like you. To live with me. Forever."

"Uh... What _exactly_ are you offering me?"

His face lightened up. It seemed it has cost him much courage to ask her that. And the fact that she did not slapped him so far was good. "I would like you to marry me. Live with me. A companion. Your father gets your shop and your apartment as long as he lives rent-free. He does not need to pay anything. And I will forgive _all_ his debts."

"That seems a little too generous to be true."

"To marry _me_ _?_   Miss French, you are out of mind to say that I am too generous." He looked a down. She took his and and he looked directly in her eyes in shock.

"I... I don't know" She said worried and really desprate. 

"Look, we don't have to marry right away. Let's say, we'll meet tomorrow. In the park at mid. I'm going to ask you again." He was really _nervous_. He tried to convince her. He really wanted _this_. He took her hand in his.

Belle sighed. "Okay... See you tomorrow then"

"Yes. See you tomorrow" He smiled at her and she returned the smile. He bend and kissed her hand. She smiled again at him and then she left the shop.

 

 _What am I supposed to do?_   She thought.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold proposes to Belle.

For the first time in his life he was nervous. Really _nervous_ _._ He did not expect that. He was worried about what she might say.

Now it was 11.30. He was already on his way to the park. He checked again if he had the ring he had bought yesterday. It was nothing too fancy. It was a slim silver ring with a blue saphire which was holded in place by a silver tendril. He saw this ring and thought right away about her.

In the morning he took extra time to choose his clothing. He picked his best black suit and a neat red tie. He knew she liked red.

When Mr. Gold was finally in the park it was only 11.45. He sat down on a bench and looked around. Everything was silent. He was alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Belle awoke at 11.00. When she looked at the clock she jumped out of bed. Normally she was awake early and now on such an important day she slept too long.

She showered and went to her closet. Belle groaned and looked through her dresses. She owned nothing special. But then she saw her favourite red dress. She smiled and put it on.

It was a beautiful dress. It was not too revealing and yet it flattered her figue. She smiled and then she aet a little. She ran upstairs again and brushed her still a little wet hair. Then she grabbed her heels and went to the park.

It was already 11.55 so she hurried and prayed she would not be too late.

 

* * *

 

 Mr. Gold began to worry. He feared that she might not come. That was even worse than saying no. He walked up and down. It was 12.05. Then he saw her. He smiled as he saw how beautiful she looked.

Belle hurried towards him and smiled. "Hey. Good morning."

"Yes and it seems to get more beautiful. I don't want to bother you too long... So I'm just going to ask. Belle, will you do me the honor and marry me?" He looked so nervous. _Mr. Gold_ was truly _nervous_.

She had enough time to think and she made her decision. "Yes." She smiled.

"You do? You are really accepting the deal?" He smiled.

"Yes. I am going to marry you."

He smiled brightly and pulled out a little box and opened it. She gasped at the sight of the sparkling ring. "Don't you like it? I can ... I can get another one if you want me to."

"You... Is... For me?" She stammered. He nodded and slipped the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly. She hugged him. _Belle French_ hugged _Mr. Gold_.

He returned the hug after he realized that she was really happy. He let out a breath and enjoyed the feeling of her body pressed against his. When she let go he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. He guided her to sit on the bench.

She was so beautiful. She really had agreed. "Do you want to plan the whole thing now or should we go somewhere else? Your shop maybe. We could drink a cup of tea."

"Yes, of course. Whatever you want."

He stood up and walked with her to his shop. After a few metres she hooked her arm through his and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is not too short. I hope you like it though. I will continue as soon as I can. Please comment your thoughts below :)


	3. The Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold and Belle plan their wedding.

When they arrived at the shop Belle let go of Mr. Gold's arm. She felt that she was being watched. She turned around but did not see anyone. Surely someone saw them and was now going to spread gossip. But she didn't care. People were talking about them since they started walking in the park together. Mr. Gold unlocked the door and let her in. Belle looked around. Nothing has changed since her last visit, which was only four days ago.

Then Belle felt a warm strong hand on her back. He led her to the back of his shop. Belle sat down on her usual place, which was on a rather old sofa. It was old but still it was very soft. He prepared tea and when he was ready he handed her the cup. Surprisingly he did not sit in his usual chair. He sat down next to her but he left her enough personal space.

"So, Belle, ... May I call you that?"

"Yes, of course. My fiance should call me by my first name. But... I don't know yours... Will you tell me?" She smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"Oh... Yes... Well, it is Nicholas. You may call me that, of course." He smiled slightly.

"Nicholas Gold. It suits you." She suspected that not many knew his first name. Everyone in town called him 'Mr. Gold' or only 'Gold'. But no one ever called him Nicholas.

"So... About the wedding. What would you like? I will pay for eveything, of course."

She did not want him to pay for everything. But Belle and her father had no money. "I... I don't want a big wedding, really. Can't we just... Just get married and then go to you?"

"Of course, anything you want. But don't worry about the money really. Wait... I need to give you something..." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed her his credit card. "Here, you shal buy everything you need."

She looked at him. "No. I don't need anything."

Now he looked rather sad, as if he wanted her to spend his money. "Surely you need a dress... or something else. Here take it." He took her hand and wrapped it around the card. "Buy what your heart desires. You are to be my _wife_. That means that everything I own is yours, too."

She looked at the card. _Nicholas Gold_. Soon she was going to be Belle _Gold_. She felt pity for him because he wanted her to buy something so badly. So she nodded and smiled at him. "Okay... Thanks."

"Have you... Have you already told your father about this ... _deal_ _?_ _"_

She looked down to the card in her hands. "No. I didn't. I hoped that we could maybe do that together?"

"Belle" He took one of her hands in both of his. "He is going to kill me. He already thinks of me badly because we spend time together. And don't pretend otherwise, he hates me." She looked down. Of course she knew that her father will not be glad when she tells him that she was going to marry the man he hates the most. But she did not want to do it alone. Surely her father would think that Mr. Gold is an old pervy rich man who seduces his little girl. But it was nothing like that.

Mr. Gold saw the sad expression on her face and cupped her cheek with one of his hands. "Okay. We are going to tell him together. But if he tries to get you out of that deal or even tries to hurt I am going to take you with me right away."

"Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He gasped a little in shock but them he smiled at her. "So, about the moving together. When are we going to do that? Right after the wedding? Or before..."

Still a little shocked by the kiss he shook his head. "I don't know. I think it would be nice if you see your new home right after the wedding. You could pack your stuff and put it in my car and after the ceremony we go home."

She smiled as he said _home_. She really was going to live with him. "Okay. I'd like that." She toyed with her new ring and enjoyed how it sparkled in the light.

"You like the ring?"

She looked up at him and smiled brightly at him. "Yes, very. I'm sure it cost a fortune."

"Yes, maybe. But fits you so perfect. I had to buy it." He smiled at her and returned the smile. He looked to handsome today. Surely he took extra time with his appearance today. Just like she did. She could not help herself. She sat her cup on the table and then moved closer to him. His hair just looked so soft. She buried her hand in the hair at the nape of his neck and kissed him. Just a very short sweet kiss. She backed a little away to see his reaction. He looked at her as if she had just slapped him. But then he grabbed her head and pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her. It was very pleasant and she enjoyed it. He was a good kisser, which she had not expect. He pulled her on his lap and she locked her arms behind his neck and continued kissing him. She felt his tongue running along her lower lip. And she opened her mouth for him right away. His tongue explored every corner of her mouth and he pulled her even closer against him. She had to break too soon to breath. She leaned her forehead against his and smiled.

"Maybe this is going to be more pleasant than I thought." He chuckled

"You should not say such to your fiancee." She giggled and slapped his arm gently.

He laughed. "Sorry, Belle." He wrapped his arms around her hips. "So... When do you want to tell your father?"

She placed her arms around his neck and shrugged with her shoulders. "I don't know. Depends on when we will marry. But I'd say we shouldn't keep it too long from him. If we do he'll be even angrier."

"Good. Then let's tell him as soon as possible."

"We could go to him right away if you'd like..."

He nuzzled his nose into her shoulder. "Just a few more seconds. I don't want to leave now."

In that moment the door of the shop opened and they saw a familiar face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are fine with the name. Many choose this one because Nicholas is the name of Robert's role in SGU. And because I love that show I chose this name too.  
> So. The first kiss. Did you like it?  
> And who do you think is in the shop now?


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Mr. Gold tell Moe about their engagement.

Belle jumped off Gold's lap and loked at her father. He did not notice them yet. Belle sighed in relief. She smiled at Gold and he returned it. It had felt surprisingly so good to sit on his lap and kiss him like that. She never felt something like that before.

"Gold? Are you there?" Moe asked.

Gold stood up and called from the back of the shop. "Yes, I am Mr. French. What do you need."

"Well, it is important. Otherwise I would not come to you. It is about ... Sweatheart? What are you doing here?" He said when he saw his Belle.

"Yes... um, Dad. We wanted to tell you something" Belle said nervous and stood up. Moe walked into the back of the shop and stood before them. Belle saw his stern expression and moved to stand right next to her finace.

Moe looked at Belle. But then he stared angry at Gold. "Did you get her pregnant!? You pervy old son of a ..."

"We are enganged." Said Gold before her father could say anything worse.

Moe's face fell. "You ... E-Engaged? Engaged like going to be married?"He was obviously shocked. Belle nodded at him. "Why would agree to marry him!? Are you insane!?"

Belle sighed. "I decided to agree because I want to. And you will not keep me from marrying him!" Belle said rather angry. Gold took her hand in his to calm her.

"I can't believe you agreed. This was the worst thing you ever did!" Moe said becoming angry.

"You are aware of me being in this room, aren't you?" Gold said and looked directly in Moe's eyes. Shooting him a warning look before he could hurt Belle.

"Sadly I am. Belle you will not marry him! Do you understand? No matter what kind of twisted thing he offered you! He is _using_ you!" Moe shouted. Gold squeezed her hand to tell her that she is not alone.

Belle felt tears forming in her eyes and when Gold saw it he let go of her hand and stepped in front of Moe. Moe was much taller than him but surely everyone knew that Gold, though he in rather short, is no one to fight with because he always won. "Mr. French, it is your _daughter's_ decision. She is old enough to decide what she wants to do. And she made her decision. And you are leaving my shop _now._ " Gold said gritting his teeth and gripping his cane tight.

"This conversation is not over..." Moe said storming out of the shop.

Gold turned and walked over to Belle. "Hey, Belle... It is okay."

"No! It's not! He always keeps me from making my own decisions. I am so sick of it!" She said with tears streaming down her cheek. "He cannot be at least a little happy for me. He never is."

Gold could not help himself. He hugged her. "You know, Belle, this was a bad idea. Maybe we should just break this damn deal. I'll give you extra time to provide all the money you have to pay. Okay? I don't want to ruin your life."

Belle locked her arms behind his neck so he will not back away. "No. I agreed to this deal. And you are not ruining my life. It is my father. I want to marry you and I will not break our deal just because of him. I don't care what he thinks."

"Belle, your father _hates_ me. He will not allow that you give yourself to the town's monster."

"You're not a monster." She let go of him and took his hands in hers. "I am old enough to marry anyone I want."

"You surely don't _want_   to marry me."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows." She said squeezing his hands. They stared into each other's eyes. She was surprised that she liked him so much. They did not know each for long. But she had a special connection to him. She really  _liked_ him. She did not understand why everyone hate him, but then, she guessed that he was acting differently towards her. "So... Do you want to plan anything else?"

He shooked his head. "Actually no. I don't. Do you?" He leaded her back to sofa and they sat down. He held on to her hands.

"I was thinkng when we would marry? We don't need to plan much, so actually we don't have to wait long. I am sure you want to have your end of the deal soon."

"Anytime you want. Maybe... next Saturday? I could organise everything and you pack your things and I tell you the exact time. And don't forget to go shopping, my dear."

She giggled. "Okay. I'll come over in the next few days and then you tell me the details."

"Do you... want to go home now?"

"Where else would I go? I should tell my father that he does not need to worry about rent and debts anymore. I am sure he is working off his ass right now..."

"Well, he didn't deserve something else." Gold said, not thinking clearly. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"No, you're right."

He smiled. "Should I ... Should I walk you home?"

"Yes. I'd like that. I could use the company." She stood up and put on her coat. He stood up as well and put on his coat. Then he lead her out of the shop. He locked the door.   
And they walked arm in arm down the street.

"You know I do like your dress today. The color suits you. And it matches my tie." He smiled.

She giggled sweetly. "You do? It is my favourite one. I thought I should wear something special today."

They walked a while and then they reached her father's shop and they let go of each other's arms. "Are you okay if I don't tell him about our deal? I think he would really hate you then..."

"Even more than now? That is possible?"

"Yes. I am sure it is. Can I tell him that you asked to marry me and sometime after that you insisted upon the money thing?" Belle said. He saw she was uncomfortable with talking with him about money. "Please, Nicholas?"

He looked at her and he could not refuse her. Not when she was saying her name like this. "Come here." He said and hugged her tightly. "Of course you can tell him that. Tell him whatever you want. And when something is wrong. You don't want to stay with him, he hurts you or throws you out. Call me right away or pack your bag and come to me. I won't have you living with him if you can't stand it anymore." He said rubbing her back.

She nodded and placed a kiss behind his ear. "Thank you." She let go of him and gave him a tender yet lovingly kiss on the mouth. Then she entered the shop. He stared after her, hoping for the best that Moe wouldn't hurt her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you want me to write the scene where Belle tells her father of the money thing.
> 
> And if you have any FF requests you can always comment them :) I'd love write a one-shot smut FF if anyone has an idea comment please :)


	5. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk between Belle and her Father. And a little more of Belle and Gold.

Belle walked into her father's shop. It smelled of flowers. The shop was rather small but full of different kinds of flowers. Belle actually felt comfortable there, but not now. She was afraid of her father. He was so angry earlier.

"Dad?" She called as she did not find him. Then she heard a loud rattle. She walked into the direction it had come from. She saw her father on a chair with a bottle of something alcoholic in his hand. "Dad! Are you alright? What are you doing?"

"Thinking" He said looking down at the bottle. On the ground were several empty bottles. Her father looked horrible.

"Dad, you should not do this. Remember what happened last time? You..."

"Then tell me what I should do instead of drinking! You agreed to marrying Mr. Gold! Do you even know what you are doing!? He is a monster, Belle. He is using you for the devil knows what perverted things!" He yelled before taking another sip.

Belle groaned. "Dad, he has always been the perfect gentleman. He would never do such things."

"Belle, you don't understand what he is capable of. Once you married him he will never let you go."

Belle took the bottle away from him and placed it out of his reach. "He is not what you think. He... He will forgive all our debts. And you will not have to pay any rent anymore. You can live in the apartment and work in the shop rent-free."

"You accepeted his proposal because of this!? This sick bastard... I'm going to kill him."

"No, I am marrying him because I want to. He told me that after I agreed."

Her father let out a sigh. "Belle, as much as I hate this man, he is right. You are old enough to make your own decisions. But if he hurts you, remember that I warned you. My door will be always open for you though. But I will not come to this man's wedding! You need to understand that he is the worst man in this damned town. I will not watch you giving yourself to that monster. Specially when he kisses you... I am afraid I'd throw up."

Belle remembered the kiss they shared in his shop earlier. It was so wonderful. "Fine. That is your decision. If you want to miss your only daughter's wedding." Without another word she left the shop and went to their apartment. She made herself a sandwich and went to her room.

She sat on her bed thinking about her fiance. _Nicholas_. She was still getting used to call him that. He was always so tender with her. He did not seem to be the same person as he was before. His touches were always so careful as if he feared that she might break. And the kiss - _the kiss_ \- it was the most wonderful thing. It felt so wonderful.

 

* * *

 

Mr. Gold walked back to his shop. He closed up the shop and drove home in his black cadillac. When he was home he fell exhausted on his couch. He wanted Belle to call. He wanted to know if everything was alright. But he told her to call if her father hurt her. But she did not call. That was actually good but still he wanted her to call.

What was going on with him? Since when did he make deals like that? Since when felt he something for someone? This was so unlike him. But she was just so ... _perfect_. He could not stop thinking about her. Their kiss in the shop. How it felt to have her so close on his lap. Her lips moving against his own. He was thankful that she did not grinf her hips. Otherwise he was sure he would have lost control. His body reacted extremly when it came to her. 

He stood up before he could even think more about this kiss. It was killing him. He grabbed a scotch and poured himself a glass. Then he sat back on the couch and drank.

He was afraid of their wedding. That she might abandon him right before. Tomorrow he would plan the whole thing. He would have to call her and ask if her father would come and how their talk went yersterday. He wanted their wedding to be perfect. He wanted her to be happy.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Gold woke early. He got dressed and prepared himself breakfast. Then he called Belle. Surely she was awake.

She picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi... Belle. It's Nicholas."

"Oh. Hey. How are you?"

"Good. You too?"

"Yes." He could tell that she was nervous. But he did not know why.

"Is everything alright? What did your father say?"

"He... He was rather angry. Specially after I told him the money thing. But then he calmed down. I'm sorry to say that he really hates you. He will not come to our wedding. He said he does not want to throw up..."

Gold growled. "But he did not hurt you? You are alright?" He was worried.

"Yes, sure. Otherwise I would have called you."

"Good. Good... Would you mind coming over to my shop at mid? By then I will have the wedding organised."

"Of course. Should I pick up lunch at Granny's?"

"If you want to, sure." He smiled

"Okay, I'll see you then."

 

* * *

 

 

Belle smiled. She enjoyed talking to him. Even when it was just a simple phone call. She showered and dryed her hair. She knew her father would be in the shop by now. She tried to avoid him since yesterday. She did not want to talk to him after what he said yesterday. She aet breakfast and put her hair up into a ponytail. She grabbed her bag and left the apartment.

Belle picked up lunch at Granny's as she had promised and then walked over to Gold's shop. She entered and smiled as the little bell above the door rang. 

Gold stood behind the counter and turned around when he heard the bell. He was dressed in a fine suit as usual. He smiled at her. "Hi, Belle. Would you mind changing the sign to closed?"

"Hey. Of course not." She turned and turned the sign at the door. Then she walked towards him. "Let's eat."

He guided her to the backroom and she handed him his food. He nodded her thanks and sat down next to her on the sofa. "So, did you organise everything?" She asked as she began to eat. 

"Yes, I did. Is next Saturday alright with you? At 2.00pm?"

She smiled. "Of course. I'll go buying a dress tomorrow."

He looked so happy. "Alright. But don't show it to me. We don't want even more bad luck, do we?"

"We don't have bad luck. We are just ... in a difficult situation." She finished her food and put the container back on the table. She scooted closer to him and then she rest her head on his shoulder. "But we can deal with this situation."

He finished his food as well and his arm went around her waist to keep her close. "Together, yes." He said before kissing her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was not too boring. The wedding will be soon!!


	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle goes looking for her wedding dress. A little Rumbelle at the end.

In two days Belle was going to marry Mr. Gold. She still could not believe it.

Right now she was walking through Storybrooke and looked for a dress. She did not want a real wedding dress. The weather allowed her to wear a short dress and that was what she was lookimg for: a short simple white dress. Nothing too fancy. Maybe with a little lace.

Storybrooke was a small town but Belle knew where she could find what she was looking for.

She entered the small botique and looked through the dresses. She was not in a hurry so she took her time and looked at every white dress she saw.

"May I help you?" A tall woman with a kind smile stood beside her.

"Yes. I was looking for a white short dress. Maybe with a little lace."

"Yes, of course. Follow me." The woman led her upstairs and showed her several beautiful dresses. Belle wanted it to be perfect. "May I ask if there is a special occasion? You seem to want a perfect dress."

Belle blushed and smiled. "Yes... I'm getting married."

"Married? Why didn't you say that sooner. Follow me, miss. I think I might just have the perfect dress."

Belle followed the woman to the back of the shop. "You have to look stunning for your groom. So here. Do you like this one?" The woman showed her a wonderful dress. It was exactly what she wanted. It was a white short dress with a low neckline. There was even pretty lace on it.

"Wow.. this is beautiful." Belle said. She could imagine herself in that dress. And as she thought about how much her fiance would like it she had to smile brightly. "May I try it on?"

"Of course. Here are the changing rooms." Belle tried the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. As Belle stepped out of the changing room to show the saleslady the dress she gasped.

"Wow. That's perfect! It is wonderful. So fitting for your wedding. Your groom will love it I'm sure. Look at you! You're so beautiful!"

Belle laughed. "Thank you. I'm going to buy it."

Belle changed into her summer dress again and went to pay the dress. As Belle handed the saleswoman Nicholas' credit card and she saw the name she looked wide eyed at the name. As she felt Belle's eyes on her she just finished the job and handed Belle the credit card and her dress in a pretty bag. "Enjoy your wedding.." The lady said to her.

"Thanks." Belle said a little upset.

Why was it so weird that she was going to marry Mr. Gold in two days!? She could not understand that.

Belle wanted to see her fiance. She longed for another kiss. She could not forget the one they shared on the couch in his backroom.

 

 

* * *

 

When she reached the shop and opened the door the bell above the door rang. Belle smiled at the sound of it. 

Belle saw her fiance standing almost nose to nose with the mayor. Regina Mills. She was a fine lady. But right now she wore that wicked grin while standing far too close to her fiance.

Nicholas turned to Belle as he saw her. "Hi, Belle. Madam mayor, if you care to leave now? Please."

Without another word the mayor left the shop and slammed the door behind her.

Belle looked at him. "What did she want...?" She felt like a small child. And she was jealous.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Belle. How are you?" He smiled warmly at her.

"What did she want here, Nicholas?"

"Belle, I assure you -"

"What!?"

"She wanted to get information anout us, of course! But I did not tell her anything, Belle. I promise." He stepped towards her and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug. When they let go he saw her shopping bag. "Did you find your dress?" He asked happy.

She smiled brightly. "Yes. It is beautiful! Soon you'll see it. Oh wait, I still have your credit card." She walked to the class counter and sat her bag on it and pulled out her purse. She took out his credit card and handed it to him.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" He asked worried.

"I am. Really" Belle said reassuring.

He turned to the door and changed to sign to closed. They walked together in the backroom and sat on the couch. It seemed that everytime he sat an inch closer to her. This time their thighs were touching.

"I can't wait for Saturday." She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Me neither."

"Tomorrow I'll pack my things. And in two days I'll go home with you."

He looked stunned at her. "Home...?" She nodded and he pulled her on his lap to kiss her. How she longed for that kiss. He pulled her even closer with his hands on her hips. She attacked his mouth with kisses and finally he opened his mouth for her so they could kiss even more passionatly. Eventually he pulled back and tried to catch his breath. Belle rested her forehead against his. He could only pray that she did not move her hips because he could swear he would get hard then.

She kissed him quickly on the cheek and then she got off his lap. "See you tomorrow." She smiled and left his shop.


	7. Old but Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding. I hope you eenjoy this. I tried too add a lot of fluff and make a cute wedding. So I hope you like it!!

The next day passed slowly. Mr. Gold rose early and the only thing he was looking forward to was the fact that there was a chance that Belle might come visit him in his shop later. For him it was a normal day. As grey as any other.

He was known as the cold Mr. Gold. No one cared about him. Except Belle. He did not think she would. But this girl - no, _woman_. Kept surprising him. The thought of her made him smile slightly as he walked through the dark streets of Storybrooke. When he thought about their latest kiss yesterday he dared to think he was actually _happy_. He was looking forward to her visit today. _If_ she visited him.

He reached his shop and unlocked the door. When he entered his gaze caught something that was not there before. An envelope lay on his counter. He limped over and turned it. On the back was one word: _Gold_. It was written in a fine yet a little messy writing. He knew right away to whom it belonged. He opened it.

There was not much text. It only said:

 

_I will not let you go that easy. This is not over._

_R. Mills_

 

He groaned. So he was right. Regina again. This woman will never leave him alone. She was seeing that he was happy for the first time. And, he guessed, there rang an alarm in her head which said that she had to ruin it. But he was Nicholas Gold. And Nicholas Gold will not let Regina Mills ruin his -whatever it was he and Belle had. He could not call it a real relationship. Because it was not. He kinda forced her to marry him. But she grew attached him. And he liked it. He wanted her to like him. It felt good to have one person in his life who did not avoid him.

 

He threw the letter careless into a box in the back of the shop and started to work.

 

* * *

 

Belle never awoke that happy. She was getting married tomorrow. And she was so excited. She saw herself in that dress as a ring was being placed on her finger by Nicholas. Even her father started talking with her again. Since yesterday he aet with her together again and they had a small conversation. Belle knew that her father avoided talking about her and Nicholas. He did not want to accept it. But Belle did not care. She loved her father but she was not letting him keep her from deciding her own fate.

Today she was seeing him again. She was planning to help her father after breakfast and then she wanted to pick up dinnner at grannies and go to him. She did not want to keep him from work but she missed him already. Plus she was sure that he liked being distracted from work, specially by her.

She could feel that she was making him happy. Even when she was not around. She heard people talking about Mr. Gold being nicer. Not nice, but nicer than usual. She was changing him. Changing him for the better. And that was good. She could feel that he was a good man deep within and that he had tucked that man away deep inside of himself. She wanted to bring that man out again because she liked that man. She adored that man.

After she helped her dad she said that she was leaving to go to her fiance. He looked disapproved but he tried to hide it.

Belle walked down the street and saw several women looking at her and then talking quietly, occasionly glancing towards her. When she enteres the diner everyone looked at her. Belle chose to ignore that and went to the counter to order lunch for herself and Nicholas.

The man on the stool talked with a woman. They were sitting nearby so Belle could hear them saying her name. She was becoming angry. She was sick of all this gossip.

When her lunch was finally ready she grabbed it and payed Granny. Then she left the diner and walked to Nicholas' shop.

When the bell rang she was reliefed to see that no one was there. But then she looked around and saw that he was not there, too. She placed the bag with the food on the counter. "Nicholas? Are you there?" No one answered.

She went to the backroom and he was not there. She gasped when she heard the bell rang. Belle heard the sound of steps and the tap of a cane. She smiled and went to greet him.

He was standing at the counter loking into the lunch bag. He looked up as he heard her and smiled. "Hi, Belle."

He was looking wonderful today. Better than usual. She could not help herself but going over to him and throw her arms around his neck and bury her face in his neck. "Hey." She said.

He was frozen for a moment but then he returned the hug and petted her back. "Belle, is everything alright?" He asked worried.

She shook her head and hugged him even tighter. "No... No it is not."

He pushed her away from him and took her hands in his. "Belle, what is it? Tell me." He had this  tell-me-who-hurt-you-so-I-can-kill-him-look and she knew she had to tell him what is up, otherwise he would go mad.

"It's... It's just everyone is talking about me and staring at me. Everyone."

He let her go and turned around. He ran a hand through his hair. "We should end this deal, Belle. I don't want that you loose your friends because of me. I don't want them to hate me just like they hate me."

Belle turned him around and looked him directly into the eye. "No. I will marry you tomorrow. No one interferes with that!"

He looked down and nodded. She kissed his cheek. "I have brought us lunch. Are you hungry?" She said happily, trying to cheer him up.

"Yes, very. Let's eat."

 

* * *

 

 

It was Saturday. The wedding day. Belle had everything packed and already wore her dress. The lady in the shop was right. It looked stunning on her. She was brushing her curls. It was 11.30am. In two and a half hours she was getting married. 

They had agreed that they'd come after the wedding to her apartment to get her belongins. Belle longed to see her new home. She never saw his house before. She guessed it was a smal yet wonderful house.

She planned to leave at 1.30pm. She was trembling.

Belle checked herself in the mirror every few minutes. She wanted to look perfect. She wore light make-up. She front curls were pinned to the back of her head.

When it was finally time to leave she left the apartment and said goodbye to her father. He did not seem to care that his only daughter was getting married in a few minutes. He did not even bother to look at her. She left the flower shop and walked to the registry office. Luckily no one saw her. She did not want to think about people talking about her on her wedding day.

When she reached the registry office. He was already standing in front of the building. He was waiting for her. He looked so nervous. Was he worried that she might not come? As he saw her he looked reliefed. Belle went to him and hugged him happily. When the let go he looked at her.

"Belle... You look so... beautiful. I might even say... the most beautiful woman in the world."

She smiled and blushed. "You look wonderful, too" He wore a black suit with a light purple-blue shirt underneath. His tie was in a dark shade. She could not tell of it was dark blue or black.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Shall we go inside?" She nodded and hooked her arm through his.

 

* * *

 

 

When Belle signed the paper her hand shook slightly. After she put her hand down he grabbed it reassuring. She smiled at him. Then he took the pen and signed as well.

"I know declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The kind man sitting in front of them said to Nicholas.

He leaned close to her and kissed her. It was a small kiss yet he did not dispense with holding her head with his hand. When he backed away she smiled at him.

"Congratulations." The man said and stood up. He shook Nicholas' and Belle's hands after they stood up as well.

They left the building and Belle hooked her arm through his. "Well now... Let's get all your belongings and then I'll show you your new home." He said smiling at her. She was sure she must be glowing. She was so happy. He opened the door of his black cadillac for her and she got in. The drive to her apartment was short. They sat in a comfortable silence in the car

They both went inside, luckily her father was not there. She did not want to see him. He carried one bag for her and she took a big suitcase. Belle did not allow him to take the suitcase becaus she was not going to let him carry such a heavy thing down the stairs when he had a damaged leg. He gave up protesting after she almost yelled at him. It was cute how much he was trying to be a gentleman. He packed her things into the back of his car and then they drove home.

 

* * *

 

He parked the cadillac in front of a huge pink villa. He opened Belle's door and she got out and stared at the house. "That... is your house?"  

He chuckled as he saw her overwhelmed face. "No, love, this is _our_ house." She giggled and grabbed her suitcase.

"I am sorry I cannot carry you over the threshold." He said as he grabbed her bag and unlocked the door for her.

"I could carry you but I think you would not approve."

"Indeed not." He said laughing and gestured her to go inside.

Belle entered the villa and looked around. She felt comfortable right away. The house was very much to her liking. It was old-fashioned but everything was neat and tidy.

"Do you like it here...?" He said nervous.

She nodded.  "Very much. It is so... beautiful. Are you sure you want to share it with me?"

"It is way too big for one person. You can put your suitcase here. We can bring it upstairs after our wedding meal." He said gesturing to the bottom of the stairs. She put the suitcase down and he placed the bag on top of it.

He smiled at her and took her hand.

"So...Are you hungry, Mrs. Gold?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know below what you think :)
> 
> I'll be gone on a class trip til Saturday. I hope I have time to continue this story there. Maybe I can even update it while I am there, if not - I'll do it right when I am back!!   
> Smut in the next chapter!


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle sees her new home. SMUT WARNING and a lot of fluff.

They sat at the table eating. Nicholas had pulled the stool out for her and had served her the food. It was nothing really special, nothing fitting for a wedding, but still - it was delicious. The wine was the best she had ever tasted. He was the perfect gentleman. Belle truly did not expect him to be that. Specially after the wedding.

It was possible that he intented to be nice to her before the wedding and when everything was sealed and done he would be horrible to her. But that was not the case. On the contory - Belle wanted to get to know this side of him. She was sure that she would enjoy living with him. Sharing her life with him.

"Do you want any more food?" He asked her kindly.

She looked up, and was ripped out of her thoughts. She smiled at him and put her fork and knive on the dish. "No, thank you. But it was delicious. Really. Did you cook it?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you, Belle." He smiled. "I have something for you."

She looked curiously at him as he pulled out a small box out of his pocket. "I want you to have this and I will not take it back. It is yours and I want you to keep it."

Belle took the box and removed the pretty ribbon. She opened it. There were several items placed inside. She pulled out a key. "Is that..."

"That's the key to my shop. If you ever want to go inside and... I just thought you should have one..." He said. He was nervous about giving her gifts. That much she could tell.

The next item was another key. "That is the key for this house...It is your home and you are free to leave and enter as you wish. "

"Thank you, Nicholas. It means so much to me." The last item she pulled out was a credit card. The name on it said Belle Gold. "Nicholas... I can't take that. You earned this money and I will not spend it. I don't want that. I did not marry you for that."

"Belle, you are my wife. I have enough money for several lifetimes. I want to share everything with you. I want you to be happy with me and you shall have everything you want. Take this and keep it." He took her hand around the credit card she squeezed it lightly.

Belle felt tears in her eyes. She got up and moved onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she started to kiss him deeply. The kiss grew more intense til they were kissing passionatly. She gripped his hair and pulled him as close as possible. Finally he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Would you like to see your new home?" She nodded and got up.

He got up as well and wanted to pick up her dish to carry it into the kitchen. "No, love, you can leave that. Dove will take care of that this afternoon. Leave that to him." He said taking her hand.

He had told her about Dove. He was like a servant but he treated him kindly. He took care of his house if he wished it, he took care of his affairs. Actually he took care of everything what Gold wanted. She had seen Dove only once. He was a tall strong man. Much taller than Gold, but Gold was a short man.

"Okay. Then show me my new home." She squeezed his hand.

He led her out of the dining room and showed her the kitchen. It was a rather big luxus kitched with everything one could possibly need. Nicholas showed her everything. Every cupboard and every corner.

When they got upstairs and showed her the master bedroom he got nervous. They had her things brought up with them and sat them down in front of the bed. Belle looked around. The bed was huge. Four people could comfortable lie in there. There was no closet. But there were two doors. One for a bathroom and one for his walk-in-closet, she guessed.

"You... You like it? You ... I have another room prepared for you if you don't want to sleep here. I won't ... force you ... to do anything you don't want. I'm not that kind of monster."

She walked around the room and then turned around to face him. She locked her arms around his neck. "I think I'm going to sleep here."

She bit her lip and run her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He seemed to enjoy it because he closed his eyes and groaned so quiet, it could be easily overheard. Belle continued, making him groan louder.

He grabbed her hips and crushed his mouth down on hers. Belle continued to run her hands through his hair and he groaned into the kiss. His hand was at the back of her hand to keep her close.

He eased her to walk back in the direction of the bed. She obeyed and let herself fall onto the bed.

She lay in front of him. His hair was all ruined and wild. His pupils were wide and he was breathing heavily. She could not resist the urge and pulled him down so he was resting between her legs. He started kissing her again and she started to undo his tie and waistcoast. She tossed the tie away and pushed off his jacket and his waistcoat. When she started to undo the buttons of his shirt he gripped her wrist.

"You don't want to see that..." He said lowering her hand.

"You are my husband. I want to see you." She rolled them over so she was straddling him. She started to undo the buttons of his shirt and kissed every inch she revealed. Then she removed the shirt completly. "Nicholas, you are beautiful."

He had a hairless and smooth chest. He was a rather lean man. Belle leaned down and started to kiss his chest all over. He groaned.

The tension becoming too much, he rolled them over and kissed her deeply. He started to remove her dress, leaving her in underwear. He broke the kiss and leaned back.

"Belle, _you_ are beautiful." He said in fascination. Belle pulled him back down and kissed him. She wrapped her legs and arms around him to keep him close. Eventually he freed himself of the kiss and unclasped her bra. When he threw her bra away he leaned down and cupped one of her breasts in his hand and started to message it. He leaned down and started to kiss and lick the other.

Belle moaned in pleasure and gripped his hair. He groaned and started to suck on her nipple. Then he started to suck on her pulse point and left his mark. He kissed all over her neck, nipping her occasionly.

Belle pulled him up and stared at him. He looked wonerful. His hair was a mess. He cupped her cheek gently and kissed her once. Then he kissed down her throat and stomach until he reached her center. Belle spread her legs wider and he laid his hands on her thighs.

He leaned down and kissed up her thighs until he was kissing her wet pussy. She moaned and gripped his head. As he felt how wet she was he ran his flat tongue along her wet folds one time. Then he started to attack her clit. He circled his tongue around it. Eventually he started to lick her pussy all over and sticking his tongue into her wet entrance.

"Nicholas... I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." Belle moaned. That only caused him to bury his face even deeper between her legs. Belle felt her legs go weak as her climax rushed over her.

She lay panting in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled. She looked wonderful. Her cheeks were blushed and her lips a little swollen because of all the passionate kisses.

Belle pulled him up and he lay next to her. She threw her legs over both of his and kissed his chest.

For the first time in his life he felt like a man. He felt wanted and like he had done something right. Belle looked so content and happy. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

As Belle saw that he was still wearing his suit pants she got up immedeatly. The huge buldge was rather obvious and Belle wanted him. She got up and saw his anxious look. Did he think she'd leave him now? That she'd leave him here like this? She leaned down and kissed him one time.

Then she started to unbuckle his belt and to undo his pants. She pulled them completly off him, leaving him only in his black boxers. His cock was obviosly completly hard and straining against his boxers. Belle reached for the waistband and pulled them down. She could swear that he was blushing.

Belle had been with one man once, Gaston. He was a well-built man. Muscular and tall. But Nicholas' cock was obviously much bigger than Gaston's. As Belle reached out to take his cock he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. At least not this time. I don't want to loose control and take you like wild beast." She shrugged her shoulders and moved to lay on top of him.

"Okay, not this time." She smiled evil and leaned down to kiss him. As she started to kiss him with his tongue he rolled them over and attacked her mouth with kisses. Eventually he broke the kiss and sat up between her legs.

"Maybe we should not... I don't want to force myself upon you..." He said.

Belle did not answer. She wrapped her legs around him and urged him closer so that his cock was pressing against her wet folds.

"Please." Belle said moving her hips against his cock. He growled and eased himself inside her.

He fell upon her as he was in her completly. He held her close and enjoyed the feeling of her hot tight pussy around his cock.

After a minute she started to move her hips, urging him to move inside her. He sat up again, changing the ankle, and started to thrust deep into her. She moaned as he went faster and faster. He groaned and started to lavish her neck.

She wrapped her legs even tighter around him so he could go deeper. Belle almost screamed as he kept hitting a good spot in her. Her screams brought him close to the edge. He reached down and caressed her clit. Then he thrust deep into her as fast and hard as he could. That brought her over the edge.

"Nicholas..." She whimpered into his neck and she clenched tight around him.

He followed her shortly after and collapsed on top of her. He breathed heavily and Belle caressed his back as he lay limp on top of her.

Eventually he moved to lay beside her. She rested her head on his chest right away and threw her leg over both of his. He reached down and pulled the warm blanket over them.

"A little rest would be nice, although it is only afternoon." He said. Belle giggled and placed one kiss onto his chest.

"I am definitely going to sleep here." She said smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back home again and I hope I can continue soon (:


	9. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's first morning as a wed woman. She wants to get to know her husband.

Belle woke up laying half on top of her husband. She was only wearing a shirt of his, nothing else. One of her legs was thrown over his hips and her arm was laying on his bare chest. She cuddled even closer to him. _Her husband_. She was married. To a person who belonged only to her.

Then suddenly she noticed that her center was wet. _Oh god_. She had been grinding against his hip while she was sleeping. She looked up at him.

He was still sleeping soundly. His arm wrapped around her hip. He was so peaceful in his sleep. He no longer wore that stern expression. Belle started to pet his bare chest. He was only wearing his boxers.

She bit her lip and moved to sit on top of him, leaned down and started to kiss his neck, biting occasionly. When she started to create a lovebite he stirred in his sleep. She did not care and just continued. When she was finished she looked proud at her mark on his neck. He would not be able to hide it. No matter how he would tie his tie, everyone would see it. Belle continued to suck on his pulse point as he woke up.

She felt him grip her hips. She started to grind her center on his thigh, letting him know what she wants. He only groaned. "Belle..." She felt him gettig hard.

Belle stopped and looked down at him. "Good morning." She beamed at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

He smiled as well. "I have never woken up to such a nice feeling." He pulled her down and started to kiss her passionatly.

After a few seconds Belle pulls back. He looks shocked at her. _Afraid_. But she only leans down to kiss his chest. She moves down and caresses every spot of his chest while she goes. He groans content. When she reaches the waistband of his boxers she feels him tense beneath her. Her hands moved up his thighs. He groans again and bucks his hips upwards, desprate for a touch. Belle removes his boxers quickly and moves to take him into her mouth, but he stops her.

"I need _you_. Please, Belle." He begs.

She moves to straddle him and positions herself atop him. She moves down and lets him slide fully into her. He groans loud and grips her hips immedeatly, urging her to move. Belle starts to grind on top of him, cricling her hips. Then she starts to ride him.He groans and closes his eyes, enjoying he feeling of her hot tightness around him. Belle grips his shoulders hard and goes faster. He can't help himself and starts to thrust up into her. Belle gripped the headboard and clenched tight around him. She felt her climax coming as she felt him starting to loose control.

"Nicholas... You are .. so big. I can't. I'm gonna cum." She said and went to ride him faster. 

He groaned loud when he heard those words leave her lips. Those words are for him. Only him. He grabbed her back and pulled her down to him so her body was pressed against his. Then he started to thrust up as hard and fast as he could. Belle screamed and came around him. 

Belle could feel his thrust going more erractic and shorter. 

"Belle..." He said as he came into her. For a minute they lay panting on the bed. Then Belle moved to lay beside him. She lay her head on his chest and smiled. 

"This was the best morning I had in a while." She said tracing patterns on his chest. 

"And the best thing, love, the morning is not over. We have the whole day for us." He said, nuzzling his nose into her soft curls.

She giggled sweetly. And moved to pat his leg. He groaned, enjoying her touch. "This feels good, doesn't it? What happened to your leg?" Belle asked worried. This was her husband. She wanted to know him. 

"I... I was in a car accident. Many years ago. It was so late and I had a hard day. It was my fault...The accident.  I can hardly remember. But I am glad that nothing worse happened. The wound will never heal completly. But it could have been much worse..."

"I'm so sorry. Whenever it hurts more than usual just tell me. I'll message it for you." She was being so sweet but his perverted mind only wanted to say: _I would like you to message something else._ But he kept the beast tamed deep in his mind. Not letting it out.  "I don't want to see you in pain, Nick." She looked up at him.

"Nick? I like that very much." He smiled at the nickname. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. No one had ever given him a nickname. Except if _Town Monster_ counted. "It's still early, do you wanna go back to sleep?"

"If that involves you next to me in this bed, yes." She smiled and wrapped her leg over both of his, not letting him go. 

"Be careful, Belle. We might not be able to leave this bed anymore if you keep acting like this." He said and chuckled. 

"If that is so, I'll keep acting like this." She giggled. 

He started to tickle her. "Don't be so naughty. Go back to sleep." He said. Placing a gentle kiss on her head. Wrapping one arm around her. He wanted to stay like this forever. 

Just the two of them. Together. Close. 

But he knew it could not be that way. Soon she would see him for what he truly was. 

_A Monster._

 


	10. The Morning (2)

Nicholas woke up, Belle was still sleeping soundly on his chest. He smiled and kissed her head. He still could not believe that she truly desired him. Yesterday it was sort of her duty, though he would not have forced her, but today she really wanted him. It was a feeling which he never had before. He felt desired. He felt wanted, like a true man. He felt that he could satisfy her.  _Her._ His beautiful Belle. 

Belle. Who now was his wife. Living in his house. Sleeping in his bed. Right next to him. He was so happy.

Nicholas got up quietly, not wanting to wake Belle. He carefully moved and lay her head on the soft pillows. She stirred a little in her sleep but she did not wake up. He smiled and kissed her head. Then he entered as quiet as he could his walk-in closet and grabbed a pair of flannel pants. When he went back to the bedroom and saw Belle still sleeping in his bed he wanted nothing more than to lay beside her. But he resisted the urge and left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

When Belle woke up later she was alone. She sat up and looked for her husband. He was not there. She got up and found herself naked. She smiled at the thought of their previous actions. Finding a shirt of his which she wore earlier, she walked down the stairs and started to look for her husband.

Belle could smell breakfast as she entered the kitchen. Nicholas was preparing breakfast for _her_. As he felt her precense he turned around and beamed at her. Belle looked at him and felt a little ashamed. He was wearing a cotton t-shirt and flannel pants. They looked as luxurious as his suits. He brushed his hair and teeth and even shaved for her though it was only a Sunday. She wore a too big shirt and she was sure that her hair was a mess. She did not even brush her teeth. She was so ashamed but he was beaming at her as if he saw a godness standing in front of him. She moved over to him and intented to place a chaste kiss on his lips. But once her lips touched his, she could not let go. She wanted to kiss him deeper, and that she did. They ended up kissing passionatly in the kitchen, his arms wrapped around her hips and hers wrapped around his neck.

Eventually Nicholas let go and smiled at her. "The breakfast, darling." He said and went back to cooking. Belle smiled and hugged him from behind.

"You did not have to dress up for me. It's only Sunday." She said kissing his neck.

"I wanna look good for you." He admitted.

She giggled. "You always look nice."

He finished cooking and placed everything on the table. She placed two plates on two cups of tea on the table. He had cooked eggs, bacon and toast.

"Thank you, Nick." She kissed him on the lips and sat down. He took the seat next to her, wanting to be close to her.

"You're very welcome. Do you have any plans for today?" He said starting to eat.

She shook her head. "Not really. I wanted to call my father. Letting him know that I am still alive."

He chuckled. "I would not kill you just now. I'd have my way with you first." He said and his hand moved up her thigh.

She placed her hand on his. "I am _not_   going to tell him that." She smiled. She was very glad that he desired her like this. If it was up to her she would not let him out of the bed. Belle did not know why she desired him so much. Two months ago she did not even like or know him and now she wanted to be joined with him forever. It was strange and Belle was sure that no one could understand this feeling. She did not expect that she and Nicholas would get along so well. But she was glad that they did and Belle was sure that he felt the same way. "Maybe we can stay here today." She said moving her hand up his thigh. When he groaned she ut her hand away and smiled innocently. "Or we could go to the beach. You should decide."

"You will be the end of me, Belle. We should stay here today." He said, going back to eating. When both of them were finished Belle got up and put the dishes in the sink. Then she moved to sit on the table. 

"I did not think I would be glad to live here with you." She said pulling him between her legs, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And," She said locking her legs behind his thighs so pull him even closer. She could feel him getting aroused just from this. "now that you are my husband, I can have you anytime I want." But Belle kept forgetting that all of this was a deal. She had nothing to say. She had to do as he wished. "If... If you allow me to." She let go of him completly and moved off the table. "I'm sorry. I know that this is a deal and that I have to do as  _you_ wish and not the other way."

All of a sudden he grabbed her hips and bent her over the table. He stood right behind her, his body pressed against hers. "If you have to do as I wish, then I'm afraid I have a plan for you." He growled into her ear, pressing his already hardening cock against her butt. He removed her panties quickly while kissing and licking every inch of her neck. She was moaning beneath him, despratly moving her hips, trying to find his hand so he would rub her. But he only placed on of his hands on her butt, caressing it gently. Then he let one of his fingers run all along her wet pussy, then two. But not entering her. He intented to tease her until she begs for him. And that did not take long.

"Please, Nick. Please." She moaned, pushing out her ass towards him. 

"Please what, darling?" He whispered into her ear. 

She shivered and said quietly. "Please take me..."

It did not take long and he entered her in one firm thrust. He groaned as he felt that she was much tighter in this ankle. Belle grabbed his hands and placed them over her own. Then he began to thrust slowly into her. "Belle... May I... May I be rougher this time? Please? I promise I will not hurt you. And if so, tell me right away and I'll stop. Please, darling." He whispered in her ear.

Belle heard how desprate he was and she knew that he would never hurt her, so she nodded and whispered back. "Yes, please."

Nicholas groaned and started to pound into her. He felt like a beast but right now he did not really care. He knew that Belle would tell him if he hurt her. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust even deeper into her. Belle seemed to enjoy this very much. She moaned every time he thrust into her.

"Oh! Nick, yes... right there..." She almost screamed. She was thankful that he lived at the edge of Storybrooke. Otherwise she would have felt sorry for the neighbours.

He kept thrusting deep into her. He could feel himself loosing control so he reached down to caress her clit. She screamed and came around him. He groaned loud as she clenched hard around her. His thrust grew more erratic and he came into her with her name on his lips.

"We are staying here today." Belle said, trying to catch her breath.


	11. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle visits her husband at work. Much is written out of Gold's perspective. I thought I should do that more often :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took so long. But I was on a class trip again - skiing in Italy. I am glad I survived and can continue now :)

It was Monday. Nicholas woke up cuddled up behind day. He was a little exhausted from their activities yesterday. They spent the whole day together.

At the end of the day they landed in bed and enjoyed themselves once more. Belle seemed to be very content with him. She seemed to desire him in a way no other woman over had.

Right now hewas laying behind Belle, his arm wrapped around her tiny waist, holding her close. Her hand was placed over his. She was still asleep. But for him it was time to get to work.

He placed a kiss on top of her head and then he slipped carefully out of the bed. He went to his walk in closet and dressed in a dark suit with tie as usual. Then he left the bedroom and went down the stairs.

His knee hurt more than usual. Belle had really worn him out. But the pain was totally worth it. He walked into the kitchen and started to make pancakes. He knew Belle loved them but by the time she woke up he would be already gone.

He would do anything to stay here with Belle but he knew that it was an ordinary Monday and he had to go to work.

Nicholas sat down at the table and aet a few pancakes. Afterwards he went up to check on Belle.

She was still sleeping. She was beautiful. He could stay there all day watching her sleeping in his bed, all cuddled in his blankets wearing his shirt. He grabbed a pen wnd placed a note on the table in the kitchen. Then he grabbed his jacket and left as quietly as he could.

 

* * *

 

When Belle woke up she turned around, looking for her husband but he was gone. She sighed and got up, smiling as she saw that she was only wearing his shirt.

The former day was wonderful. She might say the second best day in her life.

Belle walked down the stairs and saw a folded paper on the kitchen table. she recognized Nicholas' neat handwriting. On the back the paper said:

_Belle_

It was beautifully written. She smiled and opened the paper.

_My dearest Belle, I am sorry that I had to leave you alone. You were sleeping so peacefully and I could not bear it to wake you. Furthermore I wanted to thank you for the wonderful yesterday. I prepared pancakes for you. Enjoy your morning. I will be back in the evening but I hope I can manage to come home sooner. Of course you are welcome to visit me in my shop anytime if you do not know what to do._

Nicholas Belle smiled. He was thanking her for the day yesterday. No one had ever thanked her for something like that.

Nicholas was different than every other man she had ever been with.

Belle finished her breakfast and went up to choose something to wear. It was pretty warm today so she chose a yellow summer dress. She brushed out her curls and put on some make up.

Belle saw his walk in closet. The door was closed but she really wanted to see his closet. She was home alone so no one would see her looking at his clothes. Belle opened the door and gasped as she stepped in. There were about 50 suit trousers, shirts, suit jackets and much more ties. The italian shoes were placed neatly on a regal, polished and shining.

Looking through the different ties, she noticed that he owned almost nothing beside suits. Of course he had pyjamas but there were only two pairs of jeans and a few ordinary T-Shirts. She guessed it was just him - always dressed in a suit as if it was an armour. The suits were like an armour for him, hiding his true vulnerable self.

Belle smiled and thought about him. She was the only one who was allowed to remove that armour.

 She left the house as quickly as she could, grabbing her purse in the process.

 

* * *

 

The day was awful. At least for Nicholas Gold. He had to leave his beautiful wife alone in bed and had to go to work.

Despratly hoping that she would come to him later, he opened his shop. It was a small shop full of trinkets. Only few people dared to enter the dark shop. Most people who came to him only made deals with him. After all - He was the most powerful man in town. And since he married Belle more people feared him.

They thought he was powerful enough to get a beautiful woman to marry him. Every time he heard people talking about how Belle must cry every evening because she was married to him, he only chuckled and thought their real evening activities.

He would never understand why she wanted him. If she chose to refuse him, it would be alright with him. But she did not.

Belle always came to him and kissed his neck from behind, caressed his head, back, chest and arms. She really seemed to want him.

Right now Nicholas was in his shop, dressed in a suit as usual. He was repearing a clock. It was already 11am. Soon he could take a break. He did not have to do much anyway.

He leaned back and sighed. Nothing could be better than to be with Belle right now. He could not stop thinking about her. About half an hour later the bell above the door rang.

"Nicholas?" A soft voice called. His face lightened up right away.

He stood up and walked to her. "Hey, love" He smiled and pulled her to him to kiss her passionatly.

Nothing was better than the way how she pressed her body right away against his and her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

Eventually he pulled back, trying to catch his breath. Belle freed herself out of his grip and changed the sign to 'closed'.

Then she smiled at him and pulled him to the back room. Throwing him on the couch, still taking care of his leg, she stood in front of him and undid the buttons of her blouse, revealing a simple black bra with a little black lace. Nicholas' cock hardened at the sight.

"You are killing me, Belle. Please come to me." He said stretching out his hand. She could not resist his 'please' and straddled him.

Before he had time to reach for her breasts, she went down to work on his tie, pulling it off. Then she undid his shirt and pulled it off his chest. He still blushed a little.

"Nick, there is no need to be ashamed. You blush every time I remove your clothing. I think you are wonderful. And I am not only talking about your lower regions. You are a beautiful man. And I want you 24 hours a day." She said lovingly, caressing his cheek.

He smiled and kissed the inside of her hand. Taking the moment of weakness he reached out as fast as he could and removed her bra, starting to kiss her breasts. Belle grabbed his head to press him against her breasts and started to grind on his lap.

He growled and freed himself out of her grip to place his hands on her hips, helping her to grind and kiss her lips.

Eventually he could not take it anymore and removed her skirt and panties and she removed his suit pants and boxers.

Belle did not waste a second and slipped his cock right away into her wet pussy. Nicholas threw his head back and moaned. When she started to move he gripped her hips tight, urging her to go faster.

Belle placed her hands on his chest, caressing it occasionly. As he bucked his hips she yelped and started to ride him. Trying to give him as much pleasure as possible, she clenched every time she moved her hips upwards around him.

"Belle...Yes..." He moaned squeezing her hips and starting to meet her thrusts with his. They went faster and faster and when he felt that he was not going to last much longer he reached down and started to rub her clit.

Belle threw her head back and moaned his name. When she climaxed she collapsed on his chest. He started to thrust hard into her, shooting his cum deep inside her. After they catched their breath he locked his arms behind her back and kissed her.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"No need to thank me." She said blushing a little. "I should thank you for the letter. After I read it I had to come to you. But you should not thank me. I enjoy our times together. Yesterday was the second best day of my life."

"Is that so?" He said spreading his legs a little so she could lie between them, still facing him. "And what was the best one?"

"I might tell you soon." Belle said giggling and nuzzling her head into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I think I am going to write more out of Gold's perspective from now on.


	12. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day. There's nothing more to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a little late for Valentine's day but I liked the idea of adding it to the story.

It was Valentine's day. The first one Belle spent with her husband. Belle was not sure if she should have bought something for Nicholas. But she had not bought anything, afraid that it was wrong. Of course it was Valentine's day and married couples should celebrate together, but they were not really a real couple. This was a deal.

Though Belle felt save with him. And not just save because she did not have to worry about money or anything material anymore, but save in a way she never had before. Every time he held her in his arms she felt protected and nothing else mattered. This was not just a deal anymore. Belle could feel that both of them grew attached to one another.

That was the reason why Belle was excited for Valentine's day. Although they had nothing planned it was still Valentine's Day and they would spend it together.

But when Belle woke up, she did not feel the protecting arms around her. She turned around and found herself alone in bed. She got out of bed and walked down the stairs. Her husband was nowhere to be seen. Not even a note was placed on the table. No breakfast was prepare. No sign of him was to be found. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nicholas knew it was wrong. But he did it anyway, he could not resist the urge. When he woke up he got dressed, showered, shaved, brushed his hair and made himself suitable. Then he left the house, after checking that Belle was still asleep.

He was not feeling comfortable as he walked into a small shop. Normally he did not enter such shops but this one was actaully his. The woman who rented it was a middle-aged fine lady. Because of his monthly walk to this shop, which he only did because of the rent, he knew what the woman sold here. It was a rather nice shop. Though it was rather small there were many shelves stuffed with everything. It did not take him long to see the table which has been decorated extra for Valentine's Day. There were several types of chocolates, flowers, cards, stuff animals and many other ridiculous things placed on it.

Nicholas looked over the table, not knowing what to buy his little Belle, as all of a sudden someone started talking to him. "Oh, hello Mr. Gold. Are you here for the rent? Isn't it a bit too early?" He turned and saw the owner of the shop standing behind him. She had her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and her dark brown eyes looked into his. She smiled kindly, but obviously she was nervous. Nicholas was used to people being scared of him, so he did not really care.

"No, Mrs. Dawson, I am not here for the rent." He said.

She let out a sigh. "Good. I mean... okay. Can I help you with something, Mr. Gold?"

"Actually yes. I was looking for a fitting gift for my wife. But as you might know I am not really well informed about what to get a young woman for Valentine's Day."

Mrs. Dawson moved to stand next to him. "Well, I can certainly help with that." She smiled.

* * *

Mr. Gold left the shop about half an hour later with a white bag. He felt ridiculous. He did not even know if Belle liked Valentine's Day. And here he was - Mr. Gold the most feared man in town walking back home to his wife, who did not even really know him, with a bag full of gifts for this damn day.

He was glad when he arrived at his home. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Belle? Love, are you there?" Then he heard someone sobbing in his living room. As fast as he could he walked into his living room to find Belle, his little Belle, on the couch, arms wrapped around her legs, head hidden in her knees. She was crying. "Belle, what is it?" He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her, but she pushed him away. "Belle, what is going on? Talk to me, please."

"Where were you? What were you doing? On Valentine's Day Morning? Whom were you visiting?" She said angry, staring at him.

"Belle, it is not what you think. I -"

"What am I supposed to think when I wake up on Valentine's Day and my husband is gone? Without a word or even a note."

"I don't -"

"Yes! I know! Our contract doesn't forbid you to be with other women. But I trusted you..."

He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Belle, look at me. Listen to me. I am not together with someome else! I... wanted to surprise you. I bought you something. I just wasn't sure what you want or if you even want something..." Nicholas got up and took the bag and pulled out a single red rose. "Here. If you'll have it." 

She got up and smiled brightly. "Why thank you." She took it and placed it into a vase .

"Love... I got you a little more than just a rose."

"Nicholas, you should not have."

He looked down. "I know but I wanted to make you happy." He took out heart shaped box of chocolates and a card and gave them to her with a shy smile.

She placed the chocolate on the table and opened the card

**.**

_My dear Belle,_

_I know you said that I should not thank you, but I do it anyway. Thank you, Belle, for staying with me. For accepting me and sharing your life with me._

_Nicholas_

She placed the card back on the table and looked at him. He looked so unsure. "Nick, you are wonderful. I am so so sorry. I should not have thought about you so badly. You even chose one of your best suits. And just look at me... I am not even wearing make up and am still dressed in pjs. But still you treat me like a godness. I am so sorry." Then she reached out and hugged him tight.

"I treat you like a godness because you are one. Don't forget that." He said, hugging her tighter. Eventually he let go to look her into her eyes.

 

 

Belle grabbed his hair and kissed him deeply and passionatly. She was sure that by now they looked like a real couple and not like a woman who had to marry her landlord for money. But she did not care. All that

 mattered was that she was happy, which she was.

Eventually he broke the kiss. "Come, love. Let's eat." He said and took one of her hands in his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one took so long. I am rather busy with school but I will try to continue as soom as possible.


	13. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trouble

The weeks passed and Belle had the feeling that since Valentine's Day, her husband grew more distant. He left her early and returned later than usual. They had not spent a night together since that day:

Belle was waked by a kiss on her forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Nicholas. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, already dressed in one of his suits. 

"Hey, love. I was just about to leave." He said smiling down at her. "You look beautiful."

Belle knew he was lying. She was a horrible sight in the morning. Her eyes were more hooded than usual and her hair was most certainly a mess. But still - He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. "Already? Isn't it too early for you to leave?" She said yawning. 

"There's much work to do. I'm sorry." He cupped her cheek with his hand. "There are scrambled eggs in the kitchen for you. Have a nice day. See you in the evening." He said and leaned down to kiss her, short - but yet gently. 

"Thanks. See you then." She said, a little sad that he was leaving. Belle had grown used to his company and hated being alone the whole day.

But today she wanted to clean the house. She had found everything she would need yesterday and so she had planned to get the house clean, and maybe tidy up a little. 

As soon as she heard the door close she got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. The eggs were in a still hot pan, just like he said. Nicholas knew that she loved his cooking, no matter what he cooked. 

When she finished her breakfast she went upstairs again and walked into the walk-in-closet. Her clothes looked like a joke next to his designer suits. But she had told him that he must not buy her anything. One time he had to almost beg her to buy her a book. She did not want him to spend too much money on her. Although she knew that he had enough money. But Belle did not want him to think, that she only wanted his money. 

When she was dressed and showered she grabbed the cleaning things. She started in the kitchen and did the dishes. After that she dusted the whole house. Belle found so many trinkets she had never seen before. Her husband was a true collecter. There were antique clocks, animal figueres and actually everything. 

Eventually she stood in front of a door which she knew led to his study. Belle did not know if she was allowed to enter that room. She swore to herself not to clean anything in there, only to look at the things he keeps in there. 

But there was not much to look at. There was an antique dark brown desk and a black leather chair. There were files and books about his work everywhere on the shelves at the wall. She found a whole corner for contracts. Belle suddenly felt that she should not look at all these things and left the room. 

The dusting took almost until tea time so she decided to take a break. She sat down in the kitchen and drank her tea. The more she thought about her husband, the more she missed him. Only a few more hours until he would return. Til then, Belle decided, she would read in the libary. 

The hours passed and Belle did not even notice it was already 8pm when her husband returned. Only when he called her name she sat the book aside and walked to him. 

"Hey" Belle said and leaned up to kiss him but he quickly backed anwat and walked into the kitchen. 

"Hi. I think we should eat the leftovers from yesterday. I am not in the mood to cook." His voiced sounded different. Somehow .. more cold. 

Hurt, Belle frowned but nodded in agreement. She put the leftovers in the microwave while he prepared them tea. Then he placed the tea set on the kitchen table. 

"Aren't we going to eat in the living room?" Belle asked confused. They always aet dinner together in the living room.

"No... My leg is hurting I'd prefer to sit in a proper chair." He said cold. 

"Yes, of course." She said and placed their plates on the table. "Maybe I could help you to relax after dinner..." She said and bit her lip while she ran her hand up his thigh the way she knew made him shiver. 

But she realized her mistake as he shot her a cold glance. "Stop that." And took her hand away. 

They aet in silence. But eventually Belle could not bear it any longer. "Nicholas, what is wrong? You are so distant."

"I have more important things in my mind." He sat back in his chair.

"More important than your wife!?" She said upset. 

"You know that this marriage has only one purpose? It binds you to me. That is the reason. This is a deal and this will always be a deal." He said like he was talking about what he was going to eat. Belle looked shocked at him. She felt tears in her eyes. "I am going into my study. I shall see you tomorrow. Goodnight"

Belle did not say anything. She just sat there and stared at the spot where he was sitting just a second ago. 

What was wrong his with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I was gone so long. What do you think happened?


	14. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby convinces Belle to confront her husband. Does not end well

This shedule continued. Belle had enough of staying at home and hoping her husband would change something. They hardly talked to each other. She barely saw him. 

Yesterday he even slept on the couch because he 'did not want to disturb' her. At least that was what he said. 

It was a regular Tuesday morning. Belle saw Nicholas for one minute and then he was gone. Off to work. He said: 'I have lot of work to do. Sorry.' This was only an excuse so he would not have to see her. Belle was certain that it was not possible that he had so much work to do. Maybe for one day but not for weeks. 

Formerly they used to go to Granny's in the morning. They had not done that in weeks. At mid Belle went there alone. She had not a problem anymore with other peoples' glances on her. As she walked past the pawn shop she saw her husband inside. The only thing seperating them was the street and the door of the tiny shop. The thought to enter crossed her mind. But she could not bear another 'I don't have time right now.' So Belle just continued walking. 

Once in the diner, she sat down at a table in the corner. She ordered a hamburger with fries and ice tea - as always. 

As Ruby came to Belle with her order she sat down next to her. "Belle, what's going on?" Ruby asked concerned as she placed her food in front of Belle. Ruby was kind of a friend. 

"Nothing. Everything is perfect..." Belle said nibbling on a frie. 

"Belle, you are lying. Were is Gold?" She still refused to call Gold her 'husband. 

"Working. In his shop..." 

"Gods, Belle. Go to him. You like him. Go to him and tell him that!" 

"I think he would not approve..." Belle said looking down. 

Ruby raised one brow. "Why not? He really likes you... So go to him. I have not seen you two together in weeks. What is going on?"

Belle let out a sigh. "You promise not to tell anyone." Ruby nodded. "He said that our marriage is only a deal. Nothing more. Since that evening he is never at home. I hardly see him. We barely talk. He is always working. I don't know why. Before he left that day everything was fine. No, everything was perfect. When he came back, much later that usual, he was so distant. And then he said it."

Ruby saw Belle's hurt look. "Belle ... I am so sorry. Should I talk to him? I am going to tell him what! I am going to make him apologize! I will not have you unhappy." 

Belle had to let out a quiet laugh. Ruby was always willing to make some man pay when he hurt Belle. "No, I am afraid that would only make it worse... I just don't know what to do. I want to know what is wrong with him."

"Then ... Go to him and talk to him. You know that if you confront him he will tell you eventually."

"I don't know Ruby... Maybe I should just go to him and ask him if we should end this whole thing."

"You know Gold. He will not let you go. You belong -"

"RUBY!" Granny yelled. "Come here! The customers will not wait."

"I'm coming! Look, Belle, you will finish your food and then you will go to him. Then you call me and tell me what happened. Okay?"

Belle only nodded. She knew it was useless to argue. Ruby smiled at her and continued working. Belle finished her food and laid a few dollars on the table. She grabbed her purse and left the diner. 

The pan shop was not far away from the diner. Belle stood in front of the door and hesitated. She did not want to go in there. But yet she wanted to. Belle was ready to leave but then she saw her husband looking at her. He was not alone. Belle sighed and opened the door. 

The other person turned out to be Regina. She smiled evil at Belle. "Hello, Mrs Gold. I was just ready to leave. I hope you two have a nice talk." She said and left the small shop. 

Gold sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Belle was all of a sudden shy. "I ... You are not glad to see me?"

He looked down and starte to polish an old watch. "I am rather busy..." She knew he was going to say that. 

"Too busy with what? With your 'talks' with Regina?" Belle was starting to get a little angry. 

Gold slammed the watch down on the counter. "Whatever you are thinking is wrong!"

"Then tell me what is going on! Why are you so distant! You are never at home! Where are you the whole time!? I have enough!" 

"Belle- listen." Belle walked to the door and changed to sign to 'closed'. She grabbed his tie and pulled him into the back of the shop. There she threw him down on the couch. 

"Remember what we did here?" Belle said. Her voice full of pain and anger. 

Gold swallowed. "Yes, I do."

"Now tell me what is going on! Where are you the whole time!?" 

"I ..." He did not finish. the sentence. He looked up at her. She looked beautiful. 

Belle moved to sit on his thighs. She knew what drives him wild. She ran her hands up his thighs as he groaned loud. Then she grasped his cock hard, finding it already hard. 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She squeezed it hard, Gold tried to reach out for her but she pinned his hands down his her own. "Is that for her?"

"No, Belle. Only for you, as always." 

"Yes, of course. Don't you dare to lie to me." 

"I am not lying. Belle, believe me. Let's talk. You are killing me."

She felt tear rising in her eyes. "You never want to talk. You are never even there! Oh, sorry, I forgot. All of this is a deal. You are only my husband because I need to be bound to you." She squeezed him again. 

"Belle, please stop this now. I am sorry. I am." He looks at her. His glance full of awe. "Please."

Belle looks at him. She sees his hurt expression and moves off him. "Oh... Shit. I ... I ... Nicholas... I am so.. sorry. I should..." She did not know what to do. She did not even know if she was still allowed to call him Nicholas. She must have looked ver panicked because her husband got up and tried to calm her. 

"Belle... It is okay. Come here. Let's. talk." He gestured to the couch. 

"No. I am so sorry, Mr Gold... Sir... I should leave." She moves to leave. 

"Belle." He says firmly. Like the cold Mr Gold everyone knows. "You are not going to leave. You are going to come here now and we are going to talk. Now."

All of a sudden Belle was afraid of her husband. She looked down and sat down. She risked a glance at her husband. He looked like he would tie her up and take her until she begged him to stop. His hair was a mess and his suit was out of order. He wore a cold expression which was impossible to describe. 

Belle could only hope that this would end well.


	15. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluff. I hope not too much...

Belle sat on the couch, not daring to look at her husband. She was ashamed of what she did. She did not know what came over her. The biggest fear she had right now was that he was going to do the same thing she did to him just a moment ago her.

Belle saw her husband sitting down next to her, letting out a sigh. She dared to glance up at him. He had his head burried in his hands. "Did I hurt you...?" She asked quietly. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at her.

"It is okay... Let's just forget it..." He replied with a husky voice. He moved his leg a little and winced in pain.

Belle's eyes filled with horror. "Oh god! I did hurt you. Nicho- ... I mean Mr. Gold - I am so sorry, Sir. I can -"

He slammed his hand down on the couch. "What did you just call me!?" He glared at her.

"Mr. Gold... Sir..." Belle breathed heavily. She was afraid of her own husband. He had been so loving and caring just a few weeks ago. What happened? She did not dare to ask him right now. But she missed the tender touches and sweet kisses. Their nights in their bed - and all the other places they had... She did not want to think about it. It hurt her heart.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you hear me!? I am your husband and you will not call me Mr. Gold or Sir!" He yelled. Belle nodded and felt a tear leave her eye and running down her cheek. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at her. His face looked hurt. "Come here, love." He pulled her close with his arm.

Belle rested against him and laid one hand on his heart. She started to cry. He held her tight and placed a kiss on her head. She could tell that he had missed her as much as she had missed him. "I am sorry, Nicholas."

He petted her back. "No, Belle. I am sorry. I should not have done all of this. And my leg is okay. It hurts from time to time. It is not your fault." She nodded. "Do you want to go home? We can take some fold home with us and talk there. I can close here early." She nodded again. "Hey, look at me." He tilted her head so she was looking at him and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Much better. My beautiful wife." He kissed her nose and helped her to get up.

They left the shop and drove to Granny's. "You don't have to come with me, Belle. You can wait here."

"No. If I do not come with you, Ruby will kill you."

He raised one brow. "How so?"

"She might have forced me to talk to you. Or gave me a little push..."

He smiled. "Then, for once in my life, Miss Lucas did something I am grateful for." He left the car and opened the her door. Then he walked over to Belle's side and opened her door as well. He held out his hand but took it away again quickly.

Belle got out of the car and closed the door. Both of them were suddenly insire of what to say. Both of them were ashamed of what they did. And both of them liked the other one more than they would admit it. And neither of them knew that.

Belle did not want the other people to start talking about them again. Rumors would take rounds if they would see the two of them being to distant. So she hooked her arm through his. Gold turned to look at her and smiled a little. Then he opened the door to the diner for her.

They walked to the counter. "What would you like?" He asked her. His voice was as usual, apparantly he did not want anyone to notice something was up, too.

"A hamburger with fries, please." She forced a smile.

"Make it, too." He faked a smile. Granny returned a fake one. Belle knew he hated Granny.

It took a few minutes and neither Gold or Belle said a word. Granny gave them a bag with their orders. "Add it to the rent." Gold said plainly. Belle took the hand since she did not want to let go of him and he needed his other hand to cold his cane.

They got into the car and drove home. Belle was already hungry again and she was smelling the burgers throughout the whole drive. Gold did not say one word. He did not even look at her. But once they were home he opened the door for her once again. He unlocked the front door and let her enter first.

Belle just entered and walked into the kitchen and packed out their food. Just when she set the plates on the table her husband walked in. He was carrying a small box.

"Belle... I know you don't like it when i get you something. But I don't know how to say what I want to tell you. So ... um ... here."

Belle looked down. "Could we.. maybe eat first? I have the feeling that this might take longer and I am starving."

He nodded nervous and sat down. "Of course..." They aet in silence. No one knew what to say but Belle hated the silence and tried to build up a conversation.

"Will you tell me what was going on the past few weeks?" She asked quietly and looks at him when she finished her food.

"I am not sure if I can. You would not understand... I did something wrong. I should've talked to you." He said and got up. He put the plates in the sink.

Belle got up as well. "Then talk to me now. l want to fix this." She come up behind him and laid her hand on her shoulder.

He turned around and pushed her away, forcefully but yet gently. "Why!? Why do you want to fix this, Belle!? Why do you care!?"

"Because I care about you, Nicholas."

"You don't mean that, Belle." He shaked his head. He still did not believe that someone could care for him.

"I do mean that. And now tell me what is wrong."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Belle I want you to leave. I... just leave me."

She frowned and shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Belle, I want you to leave me. I want you to leave this house." He stared at her.

Belle shook her head. "No, I will not leave you. Specially without knowing what is wrong."

"Belle I am not good for you! I am ruining you! I am only hurting you. Since you are here your life has changed. And I don't want to change you!"

Belle started to cry. "I don't want to leave you. And I will not leave you." She took a few steps towards him.

"I want you to." He pushed her a few steps back.

"What is in this box?" She held it up. "What is it supposed to say?"

"Don't open it, Belle. It doesn't matter anymore." He moved towards her.

"I will. Or you tell me what is wrong." She said and looked at him. She was being serious.

He looked at her. His mind was conflicting. His eyes were full of awe. "Please. I can't." He said desprate. Belle opened the box. "Don't!" He said loud.

Belle gasped. In it was a necklace. It was gold and had a heart shaped pendant. It had a small diamond placed on the top right corner. It sparkeled bright. "You were right... I don't like it when you buy something for me. It must have been expensive..." She took it out.

"Belle, please, you don't understand give it to me..." He held out his hand.

Belle let it hand out in front of her. It turned slightly and she saw it had a backside. She could hear Gold swallowing nervous. Belle turned it around and saw a few words carved into it. It was so detailled and fine carved.

"Don't read it. Don't do it please." He said moving closer.

Belle ignored him and held the pendant closer to her eyes so she could read it.

It said: _For my love, Belle_

Belle felt tears in her eyes and put the pendant on the table and turned to face her husband. "Nick... do you..."

He nodded and looked down. "I am sorry. This was a mistake. You can give it back to me."

Belle gave him the pendant. But she did not go away. She just turned around and held up her curls.

"You want to have it...?" He asked confused.

"Of course. Now put it around my neck." He could hear the she was smiling and fastened it around her neck. She turned around and locked her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He could not resist, he pulled her into a breathtaking kiss, filled with all the love they had for each other. When he finally broke the kiss he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Sweetheart."


	16. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut. I did it for one of my beloved readers ~ BluebirdOfHapiness.
> 
> Thank you very much!! because of you I was eager to continue and write a complete chapter in less than a day. Even though I do not know you - This chapter is for you :* 
> 
>  
> 
> !!!IT IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR ME THAT YOU READ THE NOTES BELOW!!!

"He said it. He loves me." That's what Belle thought. 

"She said it. She loves me." That's what Gold thought. 

And that was the truth. 

They kissed passionatly for what felt like hours. Belle did not know when he started to press her against the wall and wrapped her legs around him. 

She had missed this so much, missed kissing him, feeling him. She had missed him. 

But eventually her jaw arched. "Bed?" She asked, knowing that he was needy and greedy at the same time. His immense hard cock was pressing against her. 

Gold nodded at let her down gently. "I would carry you upstairs but something holds me back..." He gestured to his right leg. He was ashamed, that much Belle could tell. She did not want him to. She was planning on make him feel better and gave him a smile and picked up his cane from the ground. She gave it to him and placed a kiss on his nose. 

"You don't need to be ashamed. I like your cane. It might turn me on..." She grinned and ran upstairs into their bedroom. 

Gold was speechless and did not move one bit. After a minute he realized that he was still standing in the kitchen. He limped up the stairs to find Belle in the bedroom. 

When she saw him she pushed him down on the bed and removed all of her clothing until she was only dressed in underwear. Gold looked at her with desire filled eyes. Belle wanted to tease him and she knew exactly how. 

She started to run her hands over her belly and up to her breasts. She grasped it tight and let out a soft moan. She could hear Gold groaning as he watched her. "Belle, come here, please. I need you." He stretched out his hands desprate. 

"Lie back on the bed." She said smiling. Gold did as she said and waited. Belle saw his immense buldge and let out a moan. But she hold herself back and sat down between his legs. First she removed his tie and jacket slowly. He waited patiently and ran his fingers through her hair. Next she removed his waistcoat and started to unbutton his shirt. She kissed every inch of his chest and he groaned loud. 

She flicked her tongue over each of his nipples before undoing his belt. Then she knelt in front of him and carefully removed his expensive shoes. She looked up into his eyes. And that was when she felt it. Something changed in her and she felt a completly different lust then she ever had before. 

Belle tried to push it away but it just stuck to her head. "Belle? Is everything okay?" Her husband asked worried. 

"Yes, of course." She said and removed his socks and pulled down his suit pants. She bite her lip and there was this lust again. She knew how she could make her husband go wild and so she pulled down his boxers. 

His cock sprang free and laid flat against his belly. "Let me remove that..." He sat up a little and removed her bra with a quick motion. He cupped Belle's breasts in his hands and started to massage them gently. 

"Grip them harder, please..." She begged and leaned into his touch. Gold let out a groan and gripped her breasts harder and massaged them rougher. 

Belle moaned loud and reached down to tease his cock. She teased his tip with her thumb, knowing it drives him wild. 

He groaned loud and Belle continued until he rolled them over and pinned her hands down above your head. "You know you should not do that, Belle..." He growls and kissed her neck. 

"Maybe you could tie me up next time..." She said and laughs. 

He entered her with a hard thrust. Belle cried out in pleasure and threw her head back. "You don't really want that, my love. I could do anything with you what I want... I could take you forever and so hard you would beg..." He groaned a little as he said that. Then he looked down at Belle. She had her eyes closed and moaned while she rocked her hips against his. 

He let go of her hips and placed his hands on her hips to stop her rocking motions. "Belle...?" 

Her eyes shot open and she blushed in deep red. "Yes...?" She said quietly.

"You like that...?" He said confused. 

Belle felt like a child. She figured out something new about herself. And she did not know what it was. And her husband just figured it out. She liked being dominated. And only by him. Belle looked down ashamed of herself. "I don't know... I just felt something when I was kneeling in front of you... Sorry."

He let out a laugh. "Are you kidding? Let's try it out..." He took her hands again and pinned them down above her head. "Like this?" 

She nodded and tested if she could get free. He was a lot stronger than she was and held her hands down. "You always wanted this, right? You are like this. I can see it in your eyes..." Belle said and he nodded. 

"I thought I could control it better so you wouldn't figure it out..." 

Belle let out a moan. "Please... Take me now... Nicholas I need it." 

Gold groaned and started to thrust his cock in and out of her. He closed his eyes and groaned. Belle moaned loud and threw her head back. 

"Oh, god. Yes... You're so big. Go faster..." She started to rock her hips against his. 

He smiled and pressed her down harder while he went faster. Belle closed her eyes when she suddenly felt his lips on hers. She was eager and kissed him back passionatly as he started to go harder. She broke she kiss to breathe and looked into his eyes. Then she felt him changing the angle and thrust into her even faster. With every thrust he kept hitting a spot which made her scream loud. He groaned and kept thrusting.

"Nicholas!" She screamed and came around him. He felt her clenching tight around him as her juices flowed out of her. That made him cum. He pushed into her three more times very hard before collapsing on top of her. 

He breathed heavily and after a few minutes he rolled off her, pulling Belle half on top of him. "Gods, I love you so much, Belle." 

"I love you, too. But she should have a little talk..." She said breathing heavily but stern. 

Her husband nodded and swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Since I want you, my readers, to have a chance to decide where this story is heading. I want to know your opinion on the following things before I continue writing:
> 
> 1\. Do you want much smut?
> 
> 2\. Do you think it is okay where this story is heading?  
> (I PROMISE There will be NO slapping or other brutal things. It will be mostly about teasing and maybe a little more. But I need to know if you have a problem with that or even want more!)
> 
> 3\. Do you want to see more chapters written out of Gold's perspective? 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 And please comment below. I will wait a week or two before continuing to give you a chance to write your opinion :)


	17. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold and Belle talk. I wrote this so you can see what is coming up ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long but I was sick :(
> 
> <3 Please leave comments <3

Gold walked downstairs and returned with two cups of tea. He handed one to Belle, who had taken the chance and put on a top and shorts, and placed the other on the nightstand. Gold only wore boxers so he grabbed his shirt and put it on, he didnt bother to close it. 

He sat down next to Belle. Both of them knew what was coming next but both of them did not know how to start this talk. 

Eventually he started to talk. "Are we together now?"

"I... I don't know. I want to... But I don't want to force you."

"Force me? Belle, I would marry you again a hundred times."

She looked at him. "So we are a real married couple now?"

He took her hand. "If you'll have me."  
Belle nodded. 

Gold grew nervous himself. He knew the next topic would he their love life. It was important to talk about how they'd continue now. But he didn't know how to talk about it - especially with Belle - the woman he loved. "Belle... um..." She looked at him with the most beautiful expression. "We should talk about what we want."

"I want you." She smiled. 

"I want you, too. But I meant in bed... It seems like both of us have special desires and -"

"I don't want to talk about this that way, Nick. We can talk about it directly... I have never felt this desire before. But I want it. I want to try it."

Gold was surprised when she talked so directly. He drank his tea to calm himself. "What exactly do you want?"

She looked down as if she was ashamed. "I want to be owned. I want to dominated. By you and no one else. I want you to be over-protective and jealous."

"The last two things are already there. I always thought you wanted to be free, Belle..."

Belle looked at him shyly. She sat her cup away and looked into his brown eyes. "I know. But that was before I knew you. And I don't want anyone else to own me."

Gold nodded. "I can try... How about I ask you some questions. You reply honest and then these will be our rules."

Belle frowned. "And what about you?"

Gold smiled brightly and kissed her hand. "I want you to choose what we do first. We'll work our way up, okay?" Belle nodded and laid her head on his lap and looked up at him. "Okay... First, do you want to call me 'Sir' or 'Master' every time we have sex?"

"Yes." 

"Do you want me to be really possessive?"

"Yes. I want you to touch me whenever it is possible. I want you to be cold and yet loving."

He smiled. "I can do that." He stroked her cheek. "Do you want to be handcuffed?"

"I want to try it badly."

"Blindfolded?"

She nodded. "I want to try everything."

"Would you like to go dessou shopping with me? I would like you to own pretty things..." He growled.

Belle shivered and nodded. "Yes. I want to feel sexy."

He smiled. "Do you want toys?" 

"What kind of toys...?" She asked quietly. 

"Maybe dildos? Or a vibrator?" Gold smiled as he saw how Belle's eyes widened and she nodded. "I will show you how to use them. Do you want me to command you?"

"Yes..." She started to breath heavier. 

"Do you want to kneel in front of me?" He said in a cold tone as his cock hardened. 

"Oh god... Yes..."

"I want you to beg for me. I want you to ASK if you MAY please me."

"Yes... I want to please you." She moaned. 

Gold could feel that Belle needed him. He ran his hand down her belly and slipped his hand into her shorts. She moaned and raised her hips He laid his flat hand over her wet mouth but did move it. "Do you want to be punished?"

"When would I get punished?" Belle started to rock her hip against his hand. 

"If you disobey me..." He caressed her clit and her body tensed on his lap. "If you use foul language..." He started to caress her wet folds. "Or if you be naughty... No matter if in bed or throughout the day..." He slips a finger into her and she cries out.

"What kind of punishment...?" She moved her hips against his finger. 

"Maybe I'll make you watch me masturbating and you're not allowed to touch my or yourself..." He said cold, knowing this would be hard for her. 

"No spanking...?"

"Do you want to be spanked?" He asked curiously and she nodded. 

"I want to see your hand prints on my ass..."

"Oh god... You've just earned another finger, Belle..." He moaned and added another finger. Belle moaned and rocked her hips against them since he did not move them. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Can we have sex now?" She asked moaning. 

"Yes..." He growled and pushed her back on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU ARE FINE WITH THIS!! 
> 
> I hope you had fun reading :) Next chapter will be online soon <3


	18. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Pure smut*
> 
> and fluff <3
> 
> Sorry it's a little short :(

Belle looked up at him. She was not afraid. She knew that her husband would never hurt her. "We are going to start easy." He'd said. 

Gold was dressed in his suit while Belle was completly naked. Right now he was kissing her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair but he ran his hands up her arms and laced his fingers through hers, then he held her hands above her head. 

"Okay?" Gold asked worried. Belle nodded and he raised an eye brow. 

"I mean, yes, Sir." She giggled as she tried to be serious. He chuckled and started to kiss and suck on her neck. The result was a dark red mark. 

"There, my love. All mine." He smiled proud. "You like that?" 

Belle smiled and nodded. "Yes."

He bit her earlobe. "Yes what?"

"Yes, Sir." She laughed. 

"Good girl." He kissed her nose. "So let's tie you up." He took off his tie and tied her hands to the bed. "Is this okay? Can you get free?"

Belle checked the tie. "If I really want to, yes. But I'd have to try hard, Sir."

"Good." He smiled and kissed down her neck to her breasts. He started to lick around her nipple until it was completly hard. She was tensing under his touch and he started to suck on her nipple while he massaged the other breast. 

Gold had one of his knees between her legs and Belle started to rub herself against the rough fabric of his pants. He groaned and felt his cock harden. Belle moaned softly and he could feel her wetness through his pants. 

Then he moved down between her legs. Gold ran a finger along her mound and then sucked on it. Belle moaned and arched her back. "Patient, my love.." He said and licked her. Then he started to suck on her pearl. "So wet..." She moaned loud and rocked her hips against him as he thrust his tongue in and out of her. He burried his head between her legs. 

"Oh god, Sir. I am so close!" She cried out. When he heard that he moved off the bed. "Where- Where are you going, Sir?" She asked panting. 

He started to remove his clothing slowly. Belle bit his lip as she watched him. She managed to rub herself against the matress. Gold saw it and moved between her legs. "Do that again and your legs will be tied up, too. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." She nodded. Belle was completly aroused and she saw his erect cock and moaned. "I need you, Sir. Please."

He entered her with one forceful thrust. Belle moaned and arched her back. Gold had told Belle before that she has to tell if it hurts, and he knows that she will tell him. So he starts to thrust into her hard but slowly. He wants her to beg. And that does not take long. 

Belle moaned and rocked her hips against his. "Oh... Sir, please. Faster... Please I need you."

Gold groaned and went faster. Belle clenched tight around him and came. "Oh god, Sir!" She yelled and panted heavily. He shortened his thrusts and went harder. He groaned and followed her over the edge. 

Then Gold released her hands and pulled her against him. He kissed her hair. "Everything alright, my sweet?"

"Everything is perfect, Nick." She kissed his nose. 

"I'm glad..." He said panting. "You were amazing."

She laughed. "I didn't do anything." She started to kiss his chest.

He shook his head. Why was she thinking that? Belle was the most amazing person he knew. And now she wanted this. Maybe she just wanted someone to keep her safe? Maybe she just wanted to feel protected? He always thought Belle was a woman who wanted to be free. But her desire proved the opposite. Or maybe it was just different with him. Being free in her daily life and being free in her sex life are two different things, at least for her, it seemed. He did not want to ask her. At least not yet. "You didn't tell me to stop. That's amzing." He laughed. 

Belle giggled and pulled the blanket over them. Then she yawned. "Can we sleep?"

Gold looked at the clock. It said 1.00am. "Already?" He laughed. "Just joking. I'm tired, too. Let's sleep." He cuddled close to her and kissed her ear. "Goodnight, Belle. I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts below <3
> 
> I will continue in the next few days :)


	19. Shattering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made some of you upset by the power change. But, I asked you if you were fine with this. I got several replies that it was OKAY. Now I wrote it, and I reallt tried my best, and I get so many bad reviews. I was a little disappointed, to be honest. That's why I did not continue til now. I didn't really want to.

They lived happily. A few weeks had passed and they built up a real relationship, or in their case, marriage. 

Belle has gotten used to the big house and sharing her bed now with her real husband and not just her arranged husband. She still had trouble with her father, though. But neither of them new that he would be the reason for many problems. 

Gold awoke in the morning. Belle was lying beside him, still asleep. He kissed her hair and started to rub her breast. She was used to that - awake to her husband already pleasing her or himself. He was always horny in the morning. 

He started to massage it while he kissed her neck. Belle awoke and yawned. But soon she was moaning. "Good morning.." She moaned. 

"Good morning, my dear." He licked her ear. He was already hard by now. She was moving her ass against his cock and he moaned. He pulled his beloved wife on top of him. They moaned when his hard cock came in contact with her pussy. 

"Told you that sleeping naked would be a good idea." Gold grins. Belle sticks out her tongue and starts to grind her hot wet pussy against his big cock. He groaned and grabbed her hips. 

Her husband rolled them over and kissed her deeply. Then he entered her with his rock hard cock. They cried out and Belle wrapped her arms and legs around him. "So good.." Belle moaned. 

Gold grinned and licked Belle's tiny ear. She cried out in pleasure and started to rock her hips against his, eager to gain friction. He started to thrust his big cock in and out of her. Both of them maked sounds of pleasure. 

Suddelny he rolled them over so Belle was straddling him. She looked down at her husband, confused. "C'mon, sweetheart. Ride me..." He almost begged. 'Sice when is he begging?' She asked herself but she just leaned down and kissed his neck while she rode him. Her actually dominant husband caressed her back and ass while he moaned. 

Belle went faster and faster until she was throwing her head back and cried out in bliss. Gold reached down and rubbed her clit while sucking on her breast. Belle moaned loud and came. He followed her a few seconds later. 

They lay cuddling for a few minutes. He held her close and kissed her neck. "You're amazing... You did so good... You're so beautiful..." He said throughout the entire time. 

Belle smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

Then they got up. Belle showered while her husband was downstairs preparing breakfast. When she came downstairs everything was ready. She hugged him from behind and kissed his shoulder while he made tea. They aet and then he went upstairs and showered before he dressed.   
"Will you come by today?" He asked while he knotted his tie. 

"Yep. I can bring lunch." She smiled happily.

"That'd be amazing, my sweet." He turned around and kissed her. 

The small woman wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, my little one." He chuckled. 

She giggled and replied. "I love you, too, my small husband."

"Not funny..." He said grumpily. He hated it when she mocked him because of his size.

"No worries... You're huge somewhere else... That makes me forget everything else..." She licked her lips. 

"You should stop before I decide to take the day off..." He growled and squeezed her ass. Then he let go of her and smiled. 

"I'll see you later." She said as he left.   
Gold drove to his shop and started to work. 

Belle showered and chose a light blue dress. She knew that her husband loved it. Suddenly the phone rang.  
"Belle Gold." Belle said with a sweet voice. 

"Belle? My child, I need to see you." Her father said. 

"Dad? Is something wrong?" She asked worried all of a sudden. Maybe he was hurt. 

"I have to see you. I have to make sure you're okay..."

"Me? I'm fine, Dad. You know that. I texted you yesterday." 

"Maybe that man sent the text ... I had to make sure YOU are okay. Please, I have to see you."

"He'd never hurt me."

"Just come to me, my Belle."

Belle sighed. "Okay... I'll come to your shop in ten minutes." She hang up and took her purse before leaving.

~

Moe French was worried about his only child. Belle has always been a naive little girl - In his eyes. She was still so young and now she was living with that monster. 

When the door opened he saw his little Belle. She wore a really sexy dress. It was tight and short. It put her breasts on display. The black stiletto heels made her legs look fascinating. 

"What are you wearing?" He asked confused. He could barely recognize his child. 

"Um... A dress?" Belle said confused. She had gotten used to such clothes. Her husband loved to see his little girl dressed like this. 

Moe made a disgusted face. "Are you wearing that for him? Does he buy you such clothes?"

"I'm not a child!" She replies. Her father was right - She wore that for Gold and he often bought her such things. But she was no child. She was a woman and could decide what she wanted to wear. 

"That's disgusting.

I don't want to see my daughter dressed like this! Not when it's for this monster!" 

That made Belle impossibly angry. She slapped her father across the face. "Don't call my husband a monster!" 

Moe stared shocked at his daughter. "You stupid girl! Get out! Leave! I don't want to see you!" 

"With pleasure!" She yelled and stormed out of the shop. It was too early for lunch and she did not want Gold to see her crying. He would be too worried and god knows what he would do to her father for making her sad. 

So Belle walked to the park and say down on a bench. 

"Belle?" She heard a familiar voice saying. 

She looked up and saw a face she knew too well. "Hey, Jeff." 

"What's wrong?" He sat next to her and pulled her close. 

Jeff was her best friend. He knew Belle for a long time. They were friends since forever. 

"My Dad's insulted my husband ... because of what I'm wearing ... And ... And then I slapped him. He told me to leave and yelled." She cried. 

"Wow ... I wouldn't dare to insult Gold ... Specially in front of you. Does he know how you feel about Gold?"

She shakes her head. "He'd kill me... He doesn't understand."

Jeff rubed her back and kissed her head. "He'll learn. Someday he'll understand." 

"Thank you, Jeff." She kissed his cheek and hugged him. 

What they did not know that Gold was planning on coming home earlier and surprise his little wife. His heart shattered when he saw Belle cuddling with this young man. The man kissed her head and then she kissed his cheek and hugged him. Gold shook his head. He could not believe what he saw. He did not want to believe. 

With a broken heart he turned away and limped home.


	20. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> Extreme violence!
> 
> Well, this chapter might be the most horrible one I've ever written...

After her little talk with Jeff Belle felt much better. She wanted nothing more than to hug her husband and feel him close. But when she was at his shop, she was surprised to find it closed. She walked home, disappointed. Where was he? She asked herself. 

Gold was at his mansion. He had almost destroyed the entire entrance hall. Right now he was sitting on his couch with his beloved scotch. He had been crying and throwing around things. His leg hurt so much but he did not care. 

Suddenly the front door opened and he heard his wife gasp. "Nick!?" She yelled worried. "Nick!?" She ran into the living room. "God, what happened?" 

He could not look at her. Who knows what she an this man had been doing. Maybe not today, but on other days while he had been working. Invited him into his mansion? Sharing their huge fluffy bed with this man? He was sure they did much more than he saw. 

He could not think clearly. He set the bottle aside and stood up. Gold gave her a dangerous dominating look and pulled her body flush against his. He massaged her ass and rubbed his cock against her. Belle was truly afraid. She knew how much he could hurt her - if he wanted to. But right now? She could not trust him. Who knows how much scotch he drank. 

"Please, let me go and tell me what happened." She tried to push him away. 

He held onto her tight. "Ya know wha' happened. Ya like 'im? Gonna show ya that ya're mine..." He growled and threw her on the couch. When she tried to run away he got on top of her. Belle could not get away. It was impossible. 

Her husband looked like a wild animal. He took off his tie and tied her hands together. "Let me go!" She yelled. 

Gold did not speak. He started to bite her neck an massaged her breasts roughly. It almost hurt. "Please, Nick. I don't want this!" She protested.

"Shut up..." He growled and slapped her breast. Belle did not recognize the man she loved. What happened? What made him so wild? She just wanted to run. Run away. To her Papa who had been right.

She was being raped by her own husband. And she knew how much he could hurt her with his cock. Specially since it was a very large one. 

He ripped off her panties and grinded his fully hard, but still clothed, cock against her bare pussy. "Stop!" She yelled. But it was useless Her husband was not himself. 

He licked her neck and pulled his big hard cock out of his pants. He entered her with a forceful thrust. Belle was not ready and it hurt. She screamed in pain. Gold started to thrust his cock into her hard and fast while he grasped her breasts hard. He moaned in pleasure. Belle shut her eyes. She could not look at him. 

When it was finally over she pushed him off her and removed that damn tie. "I hate you!" He could barely move. He was lying on the floor and she did not care. The man she loved? He was not there. She ran upstairs and packed a bag. Then she escaped from that horror house. 

She ran. She did not even know where she could go. Her father? No way. She ran to Jeff.

Belle knocked on the door until it opened and fell into his arms. "Oh god, Belle. What happened?" He picked her up and carried her inside. "Talk to me, my princess..." 

But Belle could not talk. Her heart broke. It shattered into a million pieces. How could she believe that he would be different to her? He was a monster. He only hid it until he had earned enough trust from her. 

"Belle?" She heard another voice. "Let me help you." It was Vic. Jeff's boyfriend. Yes, Jeff was gay. 

They laid their friend on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her. "I'm gonna make you tea." Jeff said and Vic pulled Belle close to him. "Sweetheart, what happened?" 

Belle looked horrible. Her face was red. Her curls were a mess. She felt like a whore who was being mistreated. Well, isn't that exactly what she was? 

"H-He ..." She started. 

"He? Gold!? What did he do?" Vic was ready to go to that man and show him how their Belle felt right now. 

"I... I don't know what... what got into h-him..." Jeff returned with tea and handed her a cup. He wiped her tears. "He was so drunk... Our- His house was a-a mess... He destroyed everything ... Then he ... oh god I can't believe it." She started to cry again. The couple comforted the small woman. 

"Belle, tell us what happened. What did he do?" 

"H-He raped me ... My husband raped me."


	21. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like this fanfiction anymore - okay. Just stop readin it. But don't tell me to delete the entire thing and my account and ask 'what the hell is wrong' with me. It's annoying. It is MY story. Start your own if you don't like it. 
> 
> Title explains the chapter...

Gold awoke and held his head. This was the worst headache he had ever had. His first thought went to the only thing he could remember. "Belle..." Where was she? He could remember what he saw ... She and this other guy. Then she came to him and he ... Oh god. What had he done to his sweet girl?

He got up but collapsed on the couch. His leg hurt like hell. But nothing was more important than his girl so he got up and fixed himself. He got into his car and bought flowers. But - where did his beloved go? 

Ruby walked across the street in a hurry. "He what!? This bastard! I'll be there! My poor Belle..." Dhe was ready to kill Gold. How could he do that to the sweetest person she knew? Belle. The kindest and smallest person Ruby knew. 

Gold heard what she was saying. There was no doubt she was talking about him. He drove after her and parked in front of a house. Ruby rang and entered. Five minutes after that he got out of his car and rang as well. 

"Who's there?" A voice asks through the micophone. 

"Gold. Is my wife with you?" 

There was no reply. He sighed and suddenly the door opened. "How dare you come here!?" 

A tall young man was looking down at him. He was handsome but had a gay touch. It was not the man he saw with Belle. 

"I have to see her..." Gold says quietly

"See her!? Are you out of your mind!? I'm not letting you anywhere near her! Go away you-"

Then the man Gold saw in the park appared next to the other guy. "Vic, go to her and Ruby. I'll talk to this ... monster." So the man's name was Vic. He rubbed the man's hand and walked back inside. 

"Please let me-"

"You shut up. Have you any idea what you've done? You've ruined her life. She's so young. She loved you. She is your wife!"

Gold kept his eyes on the ground. He knew what he's done and he regretted every bit of it. He loved her so much. His little Belle who made every day seem brighter. "I know what I've done. And I have no words to -"

"Flowers!? You bought flowers!? You think this is going to make her forgive you!?" 

Gold shook his head. Of course he did not think that. But he always bought flowers for Belle. It was a ritual. At least once a week. 

The man took the flowers and threw them on the ground. "Why did you do this!? She's in pain!" 

"Pain? Oh god... oh god... Send her to the hospital. Please! Make sure she's fine! I'll pay for everything!"

In that moment Jeff could see how much that man loved Belle. His face was filled with worry. He had never seen that before. He had never seen so much worry and love in a face before. But still - He was a monster. "That's the least you can do! Why did you do this!?"

"I-I thought she had someone n-new..."

"This little girl? Someone new? Have you any idea how much she loved you!? Her father insulted you and she slapped him! She yelled at him. They had a fight because of you!"

"I... I saw her cuddling with you..."

"I was trying to help her! I saw her in the park crying and comforted her! Like any friend would do!"

"Y-You two looked like a couple..." Gold's eyes were filled with tears. 

"Oh shut up. I have a boyfriend. You saw her hugging me and what's your reaction!? Raping her!?"

"She was the only one I had... My only love. The only person I knew... I love her so much. So much. I can't be apart fron her... I thought I lost her ... I was so sad and angry ... I got drunk and then there was pure anger... I lost control and oh god... Please take care of my Belle... Please..."

"Now you've truly lost her! She's not your Belle anymore!" Jeff shut the door and Gold was alone with his shattered heart. He wanted to kill himself. 

There was no way of fixing this. He had destroyed not only his life, but Belle's as well.


	22. The right thing to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are much of Belle's feelings in this chapter :)
> 
> I hope this one does not upset half of the world again
> 
> ~ Gold visits Belle.

The next day Belle was alone again. Ruby got her a few of her clothes. Belle's friends were at work but Belle did not have a job. She did not need one when she was still with her husband. And her old work at her father's shop? There was no way to go back to him. He would only through her out again. 

Belle was eating, or more nibbling on a bread when she heard someone ringing at the door. She sighed and got up. When she opened it she stared up at her husband. 

He looked horrible. His hair was a mess. He did not wear a tie and the top buttons of his dirty shirt were undone. Belle could smell alcohol and was disgusted by that man. The man was not Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold did not look like this. And neither did her loving husband. 

She was about to slam the door shut but he but his cane between the door and its frame. "Please..."

"I'll call the police... Go. I don't want to see you!" She was crying again. All the pain came back. 

"Belle, I know ... I don't know anything. What I've done ..."

Belle opened the door so he could see her crying, see what he had done. "You've destroyed me! I trusted you! I loved you!"

"Belle..."

"Stop saying my name like you cared about me!" 

"S-Sorry... I-I had to make sure you're fine ... If th-there's still pain ... Go t-to... Go to the hospital. I'll pay everything. Just make sure you're okay."

"Okay? How can I be possibly okay!?"

"You don't know how sorry I am... Let me explain..."

"Explain what!? How much fun you had!? I hate you!"

He shook his head and tears ran down his cheek. "Don't say that... I regret it. So much..." 

"You should! Leave!"

"Belle, please... I love you..."

"How dare you even come here!? How dare you talk to me!?"

"I'm so sorry. I barely know what I'm doing..."

"That much I have noticed... If one of the boys see you, they'll kill you. Leave. I don't want to see you. And take this." With a broken heart she handed him her wedding ring. And in that moment, both of them knew that their marriage was unfixable. Nothing could make this undone. But Gold would die trying. 

"Belle, take this. I know you don't want it but you need it. It's the least I can do." He handed her a white envelope. Belle looked inside and there was money in it. At least thousand. 

"I don't want it. Leave! And take this! I don't want to see you! You broke my heart you sick bastard!"

He turned and limbed away. But the envelope remained in Belle's hand. She had to remind herself that he was not good for her. That he was not to be trusted. What he did ... She could not forgive him. But yet her heart meltet when she looked into his tear filled eyes. He loved her impossibly much. But that doesn't mean what he did is okay. 

Belle sat on the bed and laid the envelope under her pillow. She sighed. She had no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wants to complain?


	23. The right thing to do (2)

Two days passed and Belle started to realize what really happened. The pictures did not leave her head and she was disgusted by Mr. Gold. Even afraid. She no longer wanted to think about how they loved each other. 

Today she planned to go outside the first time. She put on a sweater and jeans. Then she went to the park. 

Ruby did not want to do this. She knew the urge to punsh and kick him would be too great. But she had to get Belle's things. 

She knocked on the door really hard and it opened. Before her stood a man who did not like Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold was always dressed well and neatly. But she did not care. 

"I'm here to get Belle's stuff." She said simply. 

He did not reply. "HER THINGS, YOU BASTARD!" She yelled. Ruby got really mad at this man and pushed him aside. She rushed upstairs. She had been here once with Belle so she knew where her ... or their ... room was. 

Ruby grabbed a bag and took most of Belle's clothing in there. She had brought her own bag which was rather big and stuffed her books and so on in this one. She went downstairs again and saw Gold sitting on a chair. He looked like he had lost everything. Sympathy? No. Ruby had no sympathy for this man. Or more - this monster. 

"Anything else apart from what was in that room?" 

He got up and limped into another room. Apparantly it was his office. But right now this was a mess. "She got me these ... I don't know if she wants them back..." The broken man gestured to the only three things which were not ripped apart - A book, a pen and a photo. 

"Nah, i think only the book." Ruby said plainly and took the book. Then she left without another word. 

Gold was alone again. He had not spoken with anyone these two days. He decided he could get outside. He showered, shaved, dressed and walked out of his mansion. 

Belle felt a little better. She sat on a bench in the park. But every time she heard someone's steps she looked up alarmed. She was afraid that someone might hurt her again. She could not focus on her book so she got up and walked to Granny's. On her way she saw Gold. She was afraid and started to run. 

Belle looked back and suddenly slipped on anything. Everything got black and then she woke up.


	24. Dream

Belle's eyes shot open. Where was she? What happened? Strong arms held her from behind. She was breathing heavily. It was her bedroom, well their bedroom. And the man behind her was - Oh god. 

She felt her husband stir and he tightened his grip. His cock was hard against her butt. Belle panicked and tried to get up. She did not know if all of this was a dream or if she passed out and he took her home after she fell. 

Belle managed to get out of the bed. Gold awoke and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong, my sweet?" His voice was husky. 

"I ... " That he was asking that showed her that all of this was a dream. He did nothing. This was her loving husband. But the images were inside her head. "I'm in the bathroom." Belle ran into the bathroom and looked at the petite clock. It showed the date - which proved that it was a dream. 

Belle sighed reliefed and then she felt guilty. How could she even dare to think that her Nick was capable of something like that? He would never hurt her like this and - 

"Belle, My sweet. What's wrong?" Her husband walked inside and took her hands in his. 

Belle felt his warm hands carefully holding hers. Her husband's face was filled with worry. Belle knew that nothing actually happened between them. She kept telling herself that. -Nothing had happened!

"N-Nightmare ... Really bad nightmare." She said quietly. All of a sudden she felt his strong arms around her. He pulled her against his body, hugged her and caressed her back.

"It was just a dream, my sweet. Everything is alright. Do you want to talk about it?" He kissed her head. 

Belle shook her head. "I just want to forget it." 

"Okay. Then let's get back to bed and cuddle until you feel better." Gold said with a husky voice and Belle's body shivered in his arms. 

He took her hand and tugged her into their bedroom. Her husband threw her on the bed and smiled down at her. Then he got on top of her and held her hands above her head. He started to nibble on her neck and rubbed himself against her clothed pussy. 

Belle's eyes shot open and got afraid. They've done this many times like this but now she was afraid. She tried to get free and it did not take a second for her husband to realize that Belle did not want that. He sat up and let go of her. 

His petite wife sat up as well and draw her knees up to her chin. "I-I'm sorry. I can't do it like this ..." 

"Belle ... That dream ... It's because of this dream, isn't it?" He sat next to her and carefully took her hand in his. 

That was one thing she loved so much about him. She knew that he was full of need and wanted her. But he was ready to stop any second if she did not want it. Even now he was listening. For him - she was more important than anything else. 

"Nick... I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it and never think about it again." 

Her husband gently caressed her cheek and turned her head so she was looking into his dark brown eyes. "But apparantly it pains you. Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?"

Belle sighed. She knew that she had to talk to someone. If she told him, maybe then she could forget it. "Someone raped me..."

His face fell and he pulled her close to him. "I would never let that happen to you, my sweet little wife. Never. No such thing will ever happen to you. I'll protect you. It's okay, we can change our sex life. As long as it's with you. I'm happy." He kissed her head after every sentence. What he did not know that he was the one raping her. But he was so sweet. He would never to that. 

"I love you, Nick..." She said quietly. 

"I love you, too." He laid down and pulled her on top of him. His warm arms held her close and she relaxed. Belle fell asleep while he patted her hair. 

When she awoke, she was alone. It was already mid. Her husband would be at his shop. Secretly she wished that he would be here with her. But it was his work, he had to. But five days a week she missed him. Five days a week she walked downstairs to find breakfast and a small note for her downstairs. Only sometimes she awoke when he tried to slip out of their warm fluffy bed. Then he would smile guilty and kissed her. He would shower while she made breakfast. Then they would hug for minutes, but it always felt like seconds. Then a short kiss and he would be gone. 

Belle smiled at the memory and walked downstairs. She heard someone humming in the kitchen. Belle smiled happily when she saw her husband only dressed in his boxers making french toast. 

"What are you doing here?" She laughed and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lovingly. 

"I could not bare to leave you today." He kissed her three more times. They were in love like a teen couple. "I want to spend the day with you. Here. Without sex. Only the two of us, cuddling and watching some stupid love movie." He grinned. 

"No sex?" She raised one brow. She always thought that the day he would say no to sex was the day he would ... No, he would never say no to sex. "What's wrong with you?" She laughed. 

"Nothing!" He chuckled. 

"But I want sex." She ran her hands over his bare chest. 

He shivered under her touch. "I thought ... You did not want to..."

"I do! Just ... not like that ..."

"Fine! I have an idea! You are going to love it!" He laughed happily and kissed her again. He handed her the toast and sat down at the table. He did not stop smiling. 

"What's wrong with you? You're so ... extremly happy." She laughed and aet a little. 

He kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so happy because you're my wife, and you're here, with me." 

"I will always be here with you."


	25. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new and a cliff hanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long but I'm in Italy and I barely had time to write.

It was a rainy day and it was cold. Thunder grumbled outside and lightnings flashed. Belle and Gold sat cuddled up together on the couch. He did not want to let go of her. 

"Seriously ... Why are you like this today? Not that i mind ... I'm just wondering." She smiled as he kissed her shoulder. 

"I just love you, Belle. And I am so glad you're here. Now let's go upstairs and make this day hot." Her husband stood up and grabbed her hand. He tugged her upstairs into their bedroom, but he did not throw her on the bed as usual. Instead he sat in front of her on the bed. "I'm yours. You can do with me what you want ... Just like we did before but ... the other way round."

Belle did not understand. Was that her husband? She did not think that he would ever say that. He was always the one in control. "Why are you doing this?" She was not used to such things, but he was her husband. They trusted each other and Belle was willing to try something new. 

"I just want to make you happy. And I think you'll love it." He smiled and pulled her belly against his face and rubbed his cheek against it. 

Belle grinned, her heart bursting with love for him, and caressed his scalp. "I'll be right back." She walked into his walk-in-closet where her things were stored as well by now. Belle looked for her sexy underwear. He wanted to make her happy? Well, she wanted to make him happy as well. 

She pulled out a push up bra with red lace and black silk and the matching panties. Belle put it on quickly. He would love it. He loved her so much. All of her. Her tiny husband who scared the shit out of everyone except her. 

Belle walked back to him. He was only clad in his boxers. When Gold saw her he sat up, his eyes wide with desire. He rushed to her but Belle pushed him back gently with a sweet smile on her face. "Ah ah ah. Not yet. First ... I want to take in your body. Lie down."

Belle looked content at her husband who obeyed willingly. She walked to him and ran her hand over his smooth chest. His soft moan was like music in her ears. His urge to touch her was immense. He wanted nothing more than pull her on top of him and kiss her senseless. But it was not up to him. It was her choice what they would do. 

His love sat on top of him and rubbed teasingly against his cock. She smiled when she heard him moan. Oh god - how she loved to tease him. Belle placed kisses all over his chest while his body tensed beneath her. His cock was hard against her, painfully straining in his boxers. But he did not care. With closed eyes he enjoyed the feeling of Belle's kisses. Suddenly he felt something hot and wet sliding over his nipple. He moaned loud and bucked his hips as soon as he noticed it was her tongue. But this movement did not please her. She made a movement which felt like heaven to his cock but teased him even more. "No moving, understood? It's my turn." She commanded smiling. 

Gold returned the smile. "Yes, Mrs. Gold..." 

She giggled and kissed him lovingly. After what felt like hours of teasing for him she removed her underwear and let him kiss her breasts. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he sat up so he had better access to her breasts. He kissed and licked the all over and Belle moaned. That caused him to continue until she pushed him back in the lying position. She removed the rest of his clothes and stood at the end of the bed. 

"Watch..." Belle grinned and raised one leg and set her foot on the bed so Gold could see her pussy. He was almost drooling, desprate to have it closer. She knew him too well. She knew what would kill him and so she reached between her legs and rubbed her clit. Her moans were extra loud and she rocked her hips against her fingers while she fucked herself. "Mhhhh... That's soo good..." She said after she slided another finger into her. 

"Please ... Please let me have you!!" He begged. His cock was fully hard against his belly. "I want to please you so badly. Please, my love." 

Eventually she could not take it any longer. Belle was used to his long thick member thrusting in and out of her hard and fast. She moaned out loud. "Fuck me, Nick..." Her eyes were closed and before she realized it she was lying on her back. When she opened her eyes she saw her husband over her like a horny animal kissing down her neck. He was breathing heavily. All of a sudden his cock filled her up and he started to fuck her. 

Belle laid back and wrapped her legs around him. She moaned loud. "Faster ..." And he obeyed. He did exactly what she needed and she came hard around him. Soon he followed her over the edge and collapsed on top of her. 

"I love you..." Belle said between her pants. 

When Gold catched his breath he rolled off her. "I love you more." He pulled her close and kissed her. The kiss grew passionatly. He started to caress her butt and her hand slowly wandered to his cock. She started to stroke it and grinned while she licked his ear. He moaned loud and squeezed her ass. "R-Round two?" He asked and Belle nodded. 

When he was fully hard she climbed on top of him and started to ride him. Her husband wasted no time and sat up so he could kiss her. Belle moaned into his mouth while she rode him. As soon as he teased her nipples she pushed him back. Her eyes were full of lust and she rocked her hips fast and and moaned loud. Her hips went wild and Gold only moaned loud and let her do what she wanted. 

Belle massaged her own breasts while she rode him almost like a rodeo horse. Soon she came with a loud cry. Her juices dripped down on his balls and that caused him to cum. 

They laid in each others arms, happy for the rest of this rainy day. 

"We've made this day hot." She grinned. 

"Very hot." He laughed and kissed her nose.

The next day was even worse. The storm was extremer than yesterday. Gold was driving to his shop and the only two things that could make him smile were the memories of the previous day and the fact that Belle would be waiting for him to return. Belle. His Belle. The most beautiful woman with the sweet smile and the bright eyes. 

But his smile faded when he walked into his shop and saw the devil in person standing right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who it is?


	26. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk which causes problems. Serious problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short. The next one will be longer, I promise.

"Hello, Darling." She said with the most evil grin Gold has ever seen. Where this woman was problems were. And Gold knew that she was here because she found out about Belle. His instinct wanted nothing more than to get rid of her and protect his girl. 

"Hello, Cora..." He said calmly. Gold and Cora were a bad mix. Both of them want to be more powerful than the other one. And that could not end well, specially because he had Belle. A weakness. And without knowing what Cora really wanted he knew that she was going to abuse this weakness. Maybe turn Belle against him? But that would never work. Belle loved him. She would never leave him. 

"It's been very long..." She slowly walked towards him. 

"Indeed..." He smiled. "You're looking older." 

"Mouthy as always..." She smiled and caressed his chest. He trembled under her touch. "You've missed me. I can feel it."

Gold shook his head. "I haven't missed you one bit. What are you doing here?"

"Well..." She continued to caress his chest with both of her cold hands. "I wanted to see you." She smiled. "Touch you, of course."

Gold pushed her away. But not hard, rather gently actually. He was surprised as well. Why couldn't he send her away? Why couldn't he just say no? He did not understand. Why couldn't he forget her? "I am married." He managed to say with a strong voice. 

She laughed. A cold laugh. Nothing like the sweet and happy laugh of Belle which always made him smile. "Married? I know. But since when do we care about marriage?"

"I love her. Very much. And I will not do anything with you!" 

"Love... Love is weakness, Nick. And you'll see that. Or she will. If you're too foolish ... Someday she'll leave you and you'll come back to me." Leave him? Would Belle really leave him? How did Cora manage to make him doubt Belle's love? Belle! She would never do such things. But the thought of it made him angry, very angry. "But you can come to me whenever you want." She smiled. 

"Leave!" He yelled. "Get out of my shop!"

Everyone else would have been at the town line by now. But this woman ... Cora was not afraid of him or anything else. She walked to him and kissed him deeply. Gold did not push her away. He breathed heavily and she caressed his chest. She still knew how much he loved that. "I thought you were dead..." He whispered with a husky voice. 

"I'm not dead. I'm here." She smiled and caressed his cheek. "My handsome man. I'm here. And I'll see you again." And then she was gone, leaving Gold breathless and with confused feelings. 

Gold had to walk into the back room and sit down. Why was she alive? Why did she come back now? He wanted to forget her and be happy with Belle. Belle, oh god. If she found out about Cora ... He had to tell her about Cora. Maybe not everything ... And not all the details. But Belle had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this chapter? Should he tell Belle all of it?


	27. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold tells Belle about Cora.

Belle was surprised when her husband came home two hours early. She stood up and hugged him tight. "I haven't cooked yet. Why are you here?" She let go of him and kissed him. 

"I have to talk to you..." Gold said. Belle saw that it was something that would not make her happy. 

"What is it...?" Belle asked quietly and Gold took her hand lead her into the living room. He sat down and Belle sat beside him. "Talk to me, Nick. I'm scared. What's wrong? You can -"

"It's about someone from my past." He interuppted. His past? He barlely talked about his past. "A woman."

Belle was afraid that he had found someone better than her. "Are you leaving me...?"

"No! I'd never leave you, my Belle." He took her hand in his. "Her name is Cora. We were ... We had a relationship many years ago. It was ... actually only physical ... very intense." He looked into Belle's eyes and saw that she would not say a word until he was done with the story telling. "She had to go to New York and I heard that she had a car accident. I never hear from her again. I thought she was dead. And today ... she was in my shop and ..." He had to tell her everything. "She was sure that I'd come back to her eventually. That I'd want her again no matter how much I love you." Belle's face was full of sadness "But that isn't true, Belle. I love you so much. I would never leave you for her. She is horrible. She is full of hate and greed for power. She could never love anyone. You are completly different. You are better. You are amazing. You're full with love and care and I love you for that. You are brave and sweet. And I will NEVER leave you." 

"What did you do in the shop...?" And there it was for the first time. Her jealousy. Belle was easily jealous. She wanted her husband all for herself. That he talked to this woman made her angry and wanting to kill her. 

"She kissed me ... And I ... Belle I am so sorry. I did not know why I did this. I did not pull back. But it was only a brief kiss! Just a kiss. Nothing more. No love. Please. Forgive me. I'm so sorry..." He had tears in his eyes. 

"No love ...? It was just a one time thing...?" She asked unsure. 

"Belle, I want no one but you. I am yours and I love you so much. My heart is full with love only for you!"

Belle nodded and he hugged her tight. "Forgive me." He kissed her head. 

"It's okay. I know you don't want her..."

"You're right. And I am going to fix this ..."

"How did you even meet her...?"

"She ... She is Regina's Mother."

Belle let go of him. "The mayor's mother? And she's here? In this town?"

"She's even worse than the mayor. And she'll stay here in town. She'll try to get me back. But she won't rip us apart. I'm with you. Forever. My Belle, you're my wife until you decide you can't bear me any longer."

"Then I'm yours forever." She kissed him. And she felt how much he loved her. Gold pulle her closer and kissed her with all the love he had for her. "I love you, too, Nick." 

"Belle, I want to marry you again. This time I want us to marry because we love each other. I want to do it as soon as we get rid of Cora. Then we can be happy forever." 

Belle nodded smiling. "I want to be with you forever. Is there anything else I should know...?"

"Um ... I don't want to talk about it." Belle looked down. "Belle... Only because it hurts too much. It's something that will never bother you."

"It hurts you. So it bothers me. Tell me. I'm your wife. You can tell me anything."

"I had a son ... Baelfire. He was everything I had. I loved him so much. But his mother ... Left us and I had to raise him alone. It was not easy and I was afraid. I could not bear it any longer that my wife left me. I shut myself away from the world. And my son ... left me as well. It was my fault ... I ... I looked for him everywhere but he died ... Cora told me. They lived in the same city and his house burnt down while he was inside. He couldn't escape. It's all my fault. I should've taken care of him." Tears ran down his cheeks. "I-I've never talked about it before ... "

"Nick... That's awful... But ..." Belle always knew what to say. But in this case ... 

"You don't have to say anything, Belle. I can't change what happened. I just wish he knew how much I loved him. That we had more time together. But I can't. So, I guess I have to live with that."

"I'm here. And you can talk with me about everything. I'm here for you, always."

"I've found you and now there is love in my life. I love you so much..."

"I love you, too. And I won't leave you because some woman wants you. You're my husband and -"

"I'm yours." He smiled. Belle returned the same smile and they kissed.


	28. In the Shop

The weather changed and it was sunny again. Belle wore her new dress she knew her husband would like. Nothing could kill her mood. After yesterday she knew that Gold would tell her anything. He had told her about his past and his problems. She loved him so much. And that showed her that he really loved her as well. 

Belle picked up food from Granny's - his favourite sandwiches - and walked to his shop. But when she opened the door she saw that her husband was not alone. He was staring with a dangerous look at a woman. Belle had never seen someone looking so evil and ... liking it. Her red hair was not longer than Belle's own. Her clothes showed that she was a wealthy woman. This was Cora. There were no doubts. And Belle hated her already. And yes, it had something to with HER hand lying on her husband's chest. Clearly her husband did not approve of that gesture. 

When Belle closed the door Cora dropped the hand and grinned at Belle. "Is that your little girl, Nick? Isn't she a little young and ... delicate?"

"You should not judge her before you know her." Gold snapped. 

Cora only grinned and walked towards Belle slowly, exactly like Gold did when he was being really dangerous. "Well, she's really beautiful."

"More beautiful than you, that's true. And the rest of the world." Gold smiled at Belle and that smile showed her that she did not have to be afraid. It was his no-worries-i-am-going-to-protect-you-smile. 

When Cora reached out to touch her hair Belle slapped her hand away. "Do not touch me. Just asking ... Why are you here with my husband? He clearly doesn't want you here. And I'd rather be alone with him as well, I'm sure you understand what I mean."

Gold smiled and leaned against the counter. He knew that his Belle was not afraid of this woman. 

"You were right, Nick. Your little girl is mouthy."

"I know very well how to defend myself. And not leave my husband and me alone! None of us want you here. If you want to ruin our marriage, fuck off, because you won't succeed! Now leave!"

"Oh, I will come back. You can play with him now. But I will come back. You're nothing to him. You should see how he used to look at me..."

"Yea ... USED to look at you..."

"You little slut, how dare you..." Cora slapped Belle hard across the face and Belle stared at her in disbelief and before she knew it her husband pushed Cora against the wall. He opened the door. 

"Leave! Never touch my wife again! How dare you touch her!? If I ever see you toching her again, I am going to hurt you. Trust me. You know what I am capable of!" He yelled and Cora left without another word. 

"Let me see. I'm so sorry you got ivolved." He took Belle's hand away from her cheek and looked at it. 

"It's okay. It was worth it..."

"You're so brave. And you're so sweet when you're angry. Now come." He took her hand and tugged her into the backroom. 

"I'm not sweet when I'm angry..." Belle protested while Gold handed her some ice wrapped in a towel. 

"You are." He smiled. "And very brave. She did not think you had that in you. But I did. My brave, wife. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. And thanks... for the ice. I like it when you're so protecting ... I feel safe then." She smiled. 

"I will always protect you. Especially when that woman is in this town ... I want nothing more than to get rid of her..."

"I only want one thing more than that..." Belle smiled. 

"And what is that, my dear?" Gold pulled Belle on her lap. 

"You, of course." Belle smiled and kissed his nose. 

He chuckled. "Right ... I want you, too... And what do we have here? Is that a new dress?" He licked his lip and ran his hands over the fabric up to her breasts. 

"Who said you were allowed to touch me?" She smiled and set the ice aside. Then she got up. "Do you like it?" She presented her body in the dress to him.

"I love it..." He licked his lips. 

"I can see that. Since when do you get hard so easily?" She laughed and looked at his crotch. His cock was already half hard. 

"Well ... You were sexy when you yelled at Cora ... And this dress ... And you sitting on my lap..." 

Belle smiled at him. "It is sexy when I defend you?"

"Indeed!! Very! And you know that very well..." They smiled at each other. Oh yes, Belle knew that. She knew exactly what she did to her husband. 

Kowing it would torture her husband Belle stopped smiling and acted a little insecure. "Do you think it is a good time to have sex...? I mean, this situation..."

Gold sighed. "She said we should have fun! Please, I want to please you! You know it's nearly impossible for us to be in the same room without wanting each other." He chuckled and got up

Belle wasted no time and pushed off his jacket. Thank God that he was not wearing a waist coat today because that made the entire process of undressing him way more difficult than it already was. He was always wearing so much clothing. Not that Belle was complaining, she loved his suits. 

She took ahold of his silk tie and pushed him against the wall. He wasted no time and started to kiss her passionatly, but he did not have a chance to dominate the kiss because his little Belle wanted nothing more than just that. He let her slip her tongue into his mouth and battle his. He loved it when Belle was in control. His little wife could easily have the scariest man in town begging for her. Gold reached for her zipper, wanting to expose her beautiful body. Belle let him pull it down until her bra was exposed to him but when he reached out to remove that she stopped him. "Stop, I want to have you first!!" She smiled and ran her hands over his chest. 

Gold groaned in protest like he always did when he wanted her. "No groaning now. Otherwise you'll have to wait longer." Belle laughed. "Now undress, sweety. I want to touch you." 

His eyes shot up and Belle giggled, letting go of him so he could undress. There was no order in his undressing process. He tried to get naked as fast as possible. When he was naked Belle ran her hands over his chest, then sat down on the couch and letting him stand between her legs. She took in the sight of his hard cock smiling. 

"God has been kind to you, Nick." She laughed and licked up all the way to his tip.

He moaned despratly. "Sweetheart, please..." 

Belle smiled and kissed his tip. Then she got up. "Lie down, baby." He obeyed and she pulled down her panties. Then she sank down on his cock. Both of them moaned in pleasure. They did not need words to express how much they love each other. They brought each other great pleasure. 

Belle pulled her dress over her head. "May I touch you?" Gold asked amazed, staring at her breasts. 

"Yes..." She said smiling and rode him faster. Her husband sat up and removed her bra. He sucked on her nipples and his content moan made her cum. Gold groaned when she tightened around him. He bucked his hips and came as well. 

They cuddled together on the small couch and in the evening they drove home together. 

Both of them knew it. As long as they had each other they would be happy.


	29. Never ending happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. Smut in the beginning and in the end it's just pure fluff. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want an epilogue, comment below. Then I will write one. I just want to thank you all for reading this story, especially because it's my first multi chaptered fanfction.   
> SO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT <3

After that they did not hear from Cora again. But ever since she came back Gold thought about what they once had. What kind of pleasures they had shared. And it disgusted him. It made him embarrassed. That he had been with that woman ... It was the darkest period of his life. He was blind to see that this woman only wanted his body. His money. She was greedy. Cora was rather wealthy and still desired more. 

He loved Belle. She had never said it but he knew that Belle would be content if they would life in an apartment without his millions. And today Gold would show her how much he loved her. It was a Friday but Gold took that day off. 

Right now Belle was asleep on his chest. Both of them were naked except for his boxers and her panties. Gold reached for his tie which was lying next to his bed. Then he started to kiss her neck. She moaned in her sleep. How he loved her moans. It showed him that she was pleased. Her moans were almost as good as what she did right now. She started to grind against his cock. Sometimes she did it without even noticing. 

Gold continued to kiss her neck until she slowly started to wake up. She beamed down at him. "Good morning, baby." She kissed his nose. "What's the tie for?"

He gave her a sexy smile and she knew right away that he planned something. "Here." He handed her the tie and lay down on his back, his hands above his head. "Do you understand now?" He grinned. 

Belle laughed. "Are you sure?" Gold nodded eagerly. Belle kissed his nose and tied his hands together. Then she started to kiss his chest, wanting to hear her husband moaning. That little sounds of pleasure drove her wild. Same for him. They love to hear each other moaning. 

Belle started to lick his nipples. He tugged on the tie, wanting to touch her. "Belle, I want to touch you! Please!" He begged. "I want to please you!!" He was already hard by now. Everytime she kisses his chest her bare breasts brushed against his chest. "God, Belle, please! I want to taste you!" 

Belle could not say that she was not aroused. She loved to her him begging to please her. And Belle could not say no when he begged for her like that. She moved to straddle his face. Formerly this position made her feel insecure but Gold showed her that she has no need to. He told her how much he loved it when Belle started to grind on his face when she was getting close. How her pussy was so close and she could pull away whenever she wanted to. And Belle loved how eager he got when she was sitting on his face. His tongue started to lick her eagerly and then he sucked on her clit. Belle cried out and held onto the headboard to get a little support. "I need more ..." And Gold obeyed. He aet her out as if he was starving, which he probably was. Belle's legs started to shake and she grinded against him. "Oh, God! You're so good!!" She moaned loud and she felt how he smiled. He moaned too when he sucked on her and she came. He licked her cum off her but Belle moved away before he was done. 

He whimpered. "Belle, please! I want to clean you up..." 

"Later. First I want you, baby." She slowly pulled down his boxers and his cock sprang up. He used to be embarrassed how fast he got aroused. But now he knew that he does not have to. Belle loved it. She was always eager to see him pleased and she loved to see that she aroused him so much. 

Belle kissed his tip and he bucked his hips. "So eager?" She giggled and he nodded. She knew how much he needed and she needed him just as much. 

Gold moaned loud when he finally felt Belle's tight wetness around him. She moved fast and rubbed her own clit. He opened his eyes to watch her. Belle's eyes were closed and she threw her head back. He was dying to worship those bouncing breasts. But all of his thoughts were gone when Belle cried out and tightened around him when she came. Gold thrusts up into her and moaned loud when he came. Belle fell down on his chest and undid his ties. His arms wrapped around right away like a machine. "You're amazing, sweetheart." 

"So are you." They kissed for what felt like hours. 

 

In the evening he took her hand in his and tugged her into the bedroom. On their bed was a big pretty wrapped box. "Nick...? What is that?" 

"Why don't you open it and find out?" He smiled and Belle open the box and pulled out a beautiful light peach colored dress. 

"Wow ... Nick ... It's so beautiful and -" She say there were shoes which fitted perfectly to the dress. "You have an amazing taste ..." She carefully placed the dress back into the box and hugged him tight. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her head. 

"Are we going somewhere...? It's really sweet but ... I'm not really in the mood for a fine restaurant..."

He laughed. "Then I'll cook something. Why don't you get dressed and I prepare dinner?" Belle nodded and kissed him. Then he went downstairs to cook. Belle took her time. Did he plan something special? They went out a lot, and he loved to get her clothes, but today he seemed different. So she showered, curled her hair, did her make up and put on her new dress and shoes. When she came downstairs into the kitchen she could not stop smiling. He had already set the table. There were candles burning and everything was ready for her. When Gold turned around his face fell and for the first time he did not know what to say. "B-Belle... You... You're breathtaking beautiful..."

Belle hugged him tight. "You're the most handsome man I've ever seen." He kissed her deeply and then pulled out her chair. She thanked him and sat down. They talked about their plans for tomorrow and she thanked him a hundred times for the dinner. 

When they were done he took her hands in hers. "Belle, I know ... That what he have ... Did not start the most romantic way. I did not treat you the way you deserve to be treated. And yet you are still here with me. Loving me. Sharing your life with me. And for that, I will give you everything what I have. What's mine is yours. You have my heart, my sould and my body." Belle had tears in her eyes and wanted to say something. But it was his turn to talk. "I know this might not be what you want ... But I will ask anyway because it is what I want." He got up and managed to kneel in front of her. "Belle Gold..." He took her hands in his. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. What i feel with you ... I've never felt this way. You make me happier than I thought it was even possible. This is why I ask you... Belle, will you marry me again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want an epilogue :) I'd love to hear if you like the end!!


End file.
